Tell Me-Sequel to A Canadian Secret
by Sushilover8
Summary: Julie escaped from Mitch. She escaped from heartbreak and tears. But what happens when she wants him back, when she still loves him. Will she take him back or are they over?
1. Chapter 1

**Are you ready for...TELL ME!? Well, here it is! Chapter 1 of Tell Me! If you haven't read A Canadian Secret, this is the sequel to it, so go read it or you won't understand this book :P Enjoy!**

**(Julie's POV)**

I sit on the plane, staring blankly out into the world. Thinking, about everything and anything.

"Hey? Julie?" I hear someone say. I snap back into reality as I look around. I see a flight attendant with a cart full of food and Carissa, looking at me.

"You okay?" She asks me. I nod.

"I'll have a Coke, please..." I say. The flight attendant nods and gives me the drink. I take it and sip on it as I continue to look out the window.

"What happened? You're really quite, and that means something is wrong..." Carissa says. I look at her and nod.

"Tell me...what happened?" She asks with a concerned face. I take a gulp of my Coke and look back at her. I sigh as she looks at me with hope in her eyes.

"Fine...I'll tell you...but it's not your average story..." I say. She nods.

"Tell me."

**(Mitch's POV)**

I bury my face in my hands as I sit on the curb. I take out my phone and call Rob.

"Hey dude!" He says. I start crying. "What's wrong, Mitch?"

"Pick me up. Please..." I sob into the phone. He stays silent for a bit then answers.

"Okay. I'll be right there..." Rob says. I hang up the phone and bury my face in my hands again.

"Julie...I miss you already..." I say to myself.

**(Rob's POV)**

I get in my car and drive to the restaurant. I see Mitch sitting on the curb and crying in his hands.

I quickly get out of my car and run to him.

"What happened? Where's Julie?" I ask him. He cries even more.

"She left. I told her who I was and she left..." He says.

"That's it?" I ask, confused.

"I accidently also said that I dont love her..." He mumbles.

"Why the hell would you say that?!" I say to him.

"I wasn't thinking...please Rob...help..." He says through sobs.

I can't just leave him. He is my best friend and he's heartbroken. But he did the wrong thing...

"Come here..." I say. He gets up and I hug him.

I pull away and we walk to the car and I drive back to his house. I sit him down and I get out my phone. I call Julie.

_Hey! This is Julie! Can't get to the phone right now! Please leave a message after the beep!_

I sigh and look and Mitch.

"Hey Julie! This is Rob! Where are you? What happened? Please call me back!" I say. I sigh again and hang up. Mitch looks at me with pink eyes and then buries his face again.

"Tell me...what exactly happened?" I ask him. He looks up at me and then down to the floor.

"Mitch...tell me..." I say. He nods as he looks back up at me.

"I screwed up..."

**(Carissa's POV)**

I listen to Julie's story, feeling sad for her. How much she loved Mitch, and how much he loved her back. Then just like that, gone.

_Hello all passengers. This is your captain speaking. We are arriving in London soon. It's sunny at a low 70 Farenheit with clouds. Please buckle your seatbelt and flight attendants, prepare for landing. Thank you for flying with American Airlines!_

Me and Julie sit in silence, until I finally break the silence.

"So why are you going to London?" I ask her. She looks at me and smiles.

"I'm visiting a friend...you?"

"Also visiting a friend..." I answer. She nods and we stay silent until we land.

"It was nice meeting you!" I say. She smiles then nods.

"You too! Bye!" She says, and like that, she was gone.

**(Ashley's POV)**

I walk to the door and see Carissa standing there.

"Carissa! Hey! Come in!" I say to her. She comes in and sets her suitcase down.

"Hey Ashley! Like your new house!" She says. I smile as she goes upstairs to her room.

I sit on the couch and watch some TV, until I hear my bell ring. I get up and walk to my door, fixing my poofy hair real quick. I open it and open my mouth in suprise.

"Julie?!" I say. She runs to me and hugs me and I hug her back. I hear her sniffle and I pull away. I look at her. Her eyes are red and her hair is a big mess.

"Ashley..." She says. She starts crying as I start hugging her again. I close the door as I lead her to my living room. We sit down and she lets go of me.

"Hey, Ashley. What do you have to eat, I'm-" Carissa says as she comes down the stairs. She looks at me, then Julie. Julie turns around to face her and Carissa starts smiling.

"Julie?!" Carissa says. She runs down and sits next to me and Julie.

"Wait you know her?" I ask confused.

"Yeah. We met on the plane..." She answers. I nod my head, but still a bit confused.

"Julie. Now, what happened?" I ask her. She looks up at me with her big red eyes.

"Please. Tell me..." I say again. She sighs and looks down.

"Julie. Tell me."

**Did you like it? Anyway, I'm a stupid buttnugget and I accidently deleted some OC's, so If I don't say your name, please send me your OC again...**

**Jade(Ty's cousin and has a crush on Bodil)**

**Carissa Roberts(Ashley's friend)**

**I know I lost the OC of Alejandra, Aquaria, and I can't remember the name of Ashley's boyfriend(Anthony, Andrew?)**

**Please help me out on this, I know I'm a buttnugget.**

**Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**


	2. Coming For You

**AN: Thank you guys for all the support! It makes me so happy that I can light up your guys day with just a little book! I always love to get up and go to my laptop everyday and check the comments! Hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Tell Me! Favorite and follow!**

**By the way, sorry for the late uploads. I have summer school, and additional reading, and volleyball tryouts. Please don't hate!**

**(Ashley's POV)**

I sat next to her, listening to her tell me the whole story. Carissa got up halfway through it and went to the kitchen. She came back with a tub of ice cream and a spoon.

"And then I just bought a plane ticket and came here and now I don't know what to do..." Julie finishes off. Carissa hands her the tub of ice cream and the spoon.

"Why the hell do I need this? I'm not like other girls." Julie says, putting the ice cream down.

"Neither am I, but it helps. Trust me." Carissa answers. Julie picks up the ice cream and starts eating it. I smile as she continues to stuff her face in ice cream.

I get up and Carissa sits down next to Julie. She puts on some cartoons and Julie sat there like a little kid, watching and eating.

I walk to my room and close the door. I go to the computer and turn on Skype. I go through my contacts and reach Mitch. I call him and he answers, but it's not him.

"Hello? Ashley?" I hear Rob say.

"Yeah. Where's Mitch?" I ask trying to hold my anger in. I look at Rob and he looks down at the ground.

"He and Julie broke up and he is pretty depressed..." Rob says.

"I know. Now where is he?" I ask. Rob sighs and walks away from the camera. He comes back a moment later with Mitch.

"How did you find out?" Mitch asks as he sits down.

"Julie told me. She is pretty depressed..." I say. Mitch looks up at me with his red eyes.

"She's in London?!" He asks. I nod and he looks down.

"Can you please show me her?" He asks me. I shake my head and look down.

"You hurt her pretty bad, Mitch. She is depressed. She loved you Mitch! Why would you do that?" I scream at him. He sits there, staring at the camera, frozen.

"I'm coming over..." He says. I sit there confused, then it clicks.

"Dont you dare!" I scream into the computer. He waves goodbye and turns off Skype, leaving me staring at the screen.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I turn the Skype off and go on the Internet. I go to Delta Airlines and purchase a ticket for tonight. It's gonna cost a lot of money, but I'd do it for Julie.

Rob comes in as I start packing and walks over to the computer.

"London?" He asks me, looking up at me.

"Julie is there..." I reply. Rob nods his head and leaves my room. I continue to pack and I bring my suitcase downstairs. Rob stares at me from the living room and turns of the TV.

"You really do love her..." Rob mumbles. I look at him and nod my head.

"Yeah. I do. I just need her to love me back again." I say.

**(?'s POV)**

I get out of my car and thank the driver. I take out my suitcase and start rolling to the door, when I hear a familiar voice.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss her. I need her back..."

"Yeah. Don't screw this up. She might still love you back!"

"I don't know. I'll try..."

I watch as they hug and he rolls into the doors. I follow him and he sits down at Gate 439 to London.

"I guess we're together..." I mumble to myself. I watch as he looks around and then at his phone.

(Flashback)

I lay there on my bed, cuddling with him. He kisses my nose and I smile at him.

"I love you."

"No, I love you!" I answer back.

"I guess we both love each other!"

I giggle as he pulls me closer.

"I'll love you forever..." He mumbles as he brushes my hair away.

"Forever?" I ask him. He nods and kisses me.

"Forever."

(Flashback)

I feel my eyes tear up as I watch him listen to music. He always loved his music. Now he loves it more than me.

"Why don't you love me?" I whisper as tears fill my eyes."Mitch..."

**Oooh! Mystery person! Who may it be?**

**Sushi out!**


	3. Jodil

**AN: Thanks again for all the support! Who was that girl in the end of last chapter? Find out later in the book! Take care and slap that follow button with yo' forehead! And take care!**

**(Ashley's POV)**

I sit down next to Julie as we watch a movie. She is still pretty sad, and I know she is faking being happy, to not worry me.

I'm still worried. Really worried. And I'm trying to help, but she keeps on lying to me when she says she's okay, but I can tell, she is the complete opposite.

Carissa comes in with some popcorn and we start watching The Emperor's New Groove.

"I love this movie!" Julie says eating some popcorn.

We continue to watch and I zone out, thinking why Mitch did that. Was it an accident? Or did he really not love her?

I continue to think as the TV comes back to my ears.

"I'm a stinky llama face! Ahh!" Kuzco screamed. I looked over and see Julie smile, and Carissa smiles at me. I look back at the TV and keep on watching.

**(?'s POV)**

I board the plane and put my hood on, acting like I'm sleepy. I follow Mitch through the path to our seats. He stops and puts his suitcase above, a small black suitcase, and swings his backpack over his shoulder.

I look down at my ticket. 29 A. Window seat.

I look at Mitch as he sits down at the perfect seat.

Seat 28 A. Right in front of me.

I smile as I sit down behind him and put down my hood. I let my black hair out and it falls down to my elbow.

I look infront and I see Mitch go on his phone and go to camera roll. He starts scrolling through many pictures of him and a girl.

I bet that's Julie.

I take out my phone and take a picture of Julie laying her head on Mitch's shoulder, just as Mitch turns his phone off.

Brown hair. Hazel eyes. Typical girl. Why wasn't I better?

Does he remember me? I loved him, and he loved me. He should remember me...

I look out the window and close my eyes, thinking about what we used to be. Me and Mitch.

I close my eyes as we start to take off, and the city lights blur as tears fill my eyes.

**(Jade's POV)**

I log onto Skype and call Ty. He's already in a call with Adam and Dartron.

"Hey, Jade? How you doing?" Adam asks me. I've only met him twice before, and he was weird.

"I'm good. Anyone else joining the call?" I ask.

"Just Julie, Ashley, Brotato, and Bodil." Dartron says. I smile as my stomach starts to flutter from butterflies.

Bodil.

I talked to him many times before, and we played Minecraft together, just never on camera. I'm starting a YouTube channel, and they are helping me get subscribers.

Wait a second. I don't even know who Julie and Ashley are.

"Umm who's Julie and Ashley?" I ask.

"Ashley is a friend of ours and Julie is Mitch's girlfriend, the BajanCanadian." Ty says.

"I'm adding Ashley and Julie!" Dartron says as I hear two people start talking.

"Hey guys! Wassup?" A girl asks. She sounds British.

"Sup Ashley. Nothing. Julie?" Adam says. Okay. British girl. Ashley. Got it.

"Hey Adam!" A girl says. I'm guessing that's Julie.

"We still need Brotato and Bodil..." I say.

"On it!" Ty says. A second later I hear two voices, but one stands out to me.

"Hello everyone! Thanks for letting your Aunty Janet play!" Tyler says in his Janet voice.

"Oh my god..." I hear a voice say. Bodil.

"The Bulgarian! And Brotato!" Adam says.

"Now can we start?" Tyler says in his normal voice.

"Yeah. 3...2...1... Hey guys Sky here-" Adam starts, but is cut off.

"With Janet, Bulgarian douche, Piglox, Poofy, Dar and... I got nothing for you guys..." Tyler says.

"I'm just Julie..." I say.

"No you need something..." Adam says.

"How about Mrs. Benja?" Ty says.

**(Julie's POV)**

"How about Mrs. Benja?" Ty asks me. I feel my heart start to ache and tears fill my eyes.

"How about no?" Ashley says.

"Mrs. Mitch? JulieCanadian? Mulie?" Adam starts to say.

"Stop it!" Ashley screams into the mic, but by now I'm alreday crying into the mic. I push the mic away and throw my headset across the room.

Ashley comes in and runs up to me and starts hugging me.

"I tried...I'm sorry..." I say through sobs.

"They had to know sometime..." Ashley says. I nod my head and she looks at me.

"Do you want to continue? We'll restart? Or if you want, we can tell everyone. The fans..." Ashley says.

"I don't know..." I say. Ashley nods. She walks out of the room and I put on my headset and bring the mic closer to me.

Everyone is silent, and I almost thought they dropped the call, until I hear Adam.

"When did this happen?" He asks. Everyone stays silent.

"A couple days ago..." I say. I wipe my tears away and Tyler clears his throat.

"Do you want to restart the video?" He asks me.

"Yes please..." I say. Everyone stays silent.

"Okay. Let's just restart. Ready?" Adam says.

"Okay...tree...two...juan..." Bodil says.

"Hey guys! Sky here with Brotato, Ty, Poofy, Dar, Bodil, Julie, and our new friend, Jade and we're playing Cops and Robbers! Now Ty will be the cop!" Adam says as he punches Ty onto the pressure plate.

"You dicknugget!" Ty says. Adam starts laughing and that causes me to laugh.

I spawn in with Tyler. Ashley with Adam. Dar with Bodil and Jade.

**(Bodil's POV)**

I spawn in a cell with Dar and Jade. I smile as she punches me and Ty starts screaming for her to stop.

"You do not abuse Bulgarians!" Adam screams.

"If you know what I mean..." Tyler adds. I start laughing and Adam starts laughing at my laugh.

"You are so messed oop!" I say. My stupid accent!

"Hey Boatdil! Pss! Come here!" I hear Julie say. I see her breaking through the wall to connect our cells.

"Aahhahahaha!" I start laughing.

"What is it huh? Huh?!" Ty says as he comes to our cell.

"Nothing...right Jade?" I say.

"Yeah! Go away you pig lover!" She screams at Ty.

"Yeah, I love pigs!" He screams.

"I love budder!" Sky screams.

"I love penguins!" Ashley screams as she punches Adam.

"I like turtles..." Julie says.

"I love love!" Dar screams.

"I love bacon!" Tyler screams.

"I love parkour!" Jade screams.

"I love Jade!" I scream. Everyone goes silent and I feel my cheeks go red.

"Wait what?" Adam asks.

"Nothing..." I mumble. I just wanted to leave the call.

"You like me?" I hear Jade ask.

"Umm...yeah..." I say. I start to regret it once I say it.

"She likes you too god dammit!" Tyler screams.

"Wait what?" I say.

"She likes you too..." Ashley says. I start to smile.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah..." She says. I can tell she is just as embarassed as me.

"If you hurt her, I will fly to Bulgaria and chop off your balls..." Ty says.

"Woah there!" Julie says.

"No ball chopping..." Adam says with a laugh.

"How can I hurt her? I live in Bulgaria and Jade lives in LA!" I say.

"Long distance?" Jade says.

"So we're dating?" I ask. I start to smile.

"Yeah..." She says.

"I now pronounce you #Jodil!" Adam says.

**#Jodil? I hope so...**

**Anyway, I was wondering if you guys want me to do a Q and A? I know there are only a few of you guys(like 10) but I was just asking. Ask me something in the comments and it will be answered!**

**Sushi out!**


	4. Goodbye

**Hey guys. Send me your OC's! By the way, it's not Jerome, sadly...**

**I am posting a second chapter today cause I feel bad for posting late...**

**And I have a special announcement at the end of the chapter!**

**(Ashley's POV)**

*DING DONG* *DING DONG* *DING DONG* *DING DONG*

Mother of god...

I got up as the doorbell kept on ringing. I ran to the door as the bell rang for the hundreth time. I opened the door and rubbed my eyes.

"It's 3 AM...what do you want?" I say as I yawn. I open my eyes and I start frowning.

Mitch.

"You have no right to be here!" I whisper-scream at him. I step outside and close the door behind me.

"Yes, I do. I hurt Julie and I'm back-" He screamed at me.

"Shut up. It's 3 AM!" I say to him.

"Then let me see Julie!" He screams at me.

"No! Just leave me and Julie alone!" I scream back at him.

I see a shadow come out from behind a tree and run torwards us.

"Mitch!" I scream. The hooded figure comes up behind him and puts a rag up to his mouth and his eyes roll in his head as he falls to the ground.

I start running down the street, looking back as the figure runs at me.

I run as fast as I can down the street and I look back.

I see the figure right behind me.

I scream as it jumps on me and pins me to the ground.

The person puts a rag on my mouth and I feel dizzy.

I close my eyes as the person takes my arm and starts dragging me.

**(?'s POV)**

I drag Ashley back to her house and throw her on the couch. She's not that heavy.

I go outside and drag Mitch back in and put him on the couch also.

I slowly walk upstairs and go to the room at the end of the hall. I open it and see her. Brown hair. Tears on her pillow.

I reach into my pocket and take it out. I walk up next to her, ready to get her.

She opens her eyes and her eyes widen as she sees me. I jump on her bed and put my hand over her mouth and the knife on her kneck.

"Shut up you whore!" I whisper to her.

**(Julie's POV)**

I open my eyes and see a girl, looks about 20. She has short blonde hair and green eyes.

I start to scream but she jumps on me and covers my mouth. She puts a knife close to my neck.

"Shut up you whore!"

I feel my eyes start to water. Is this it? Am I at the end of the line?

"You think you could just take Mitch away with the twirl of your finger?" She asks me.

"Mitch was mine. He truly was. Now he just picks up another slut of the street and fucks her?"

I close my eyes, trying to hide my fear.

"If you didn't know, Mitch used to be my boyfriend. He broke up with me. Of course, like any other girl, I cried. I mean he is hot, smart, sexy, and rich! I love those kind of guys!"

A tear falls down my cheek and onto my bed.

"Oh boohoo! Mitch would be better off without you! Haven't you thought about that?" She asks me.

Maybe. He said he didn't care, so why would he care if something happened to me?

"I'm sorry. I forgot sluts can't think..." She said with a devilish smile.

"Mump Mhm Me" I say through her hand.

"What?" She says, taking her hand off my mouth.

"Just kill me..." I say, a tear falling down my other cheek.

"Gladly." She says, with a smile.

She puts her knife up and smiles. I close my eyes and zone out as I feel warm liquid spread on my stomach.

Goodbye.

**Oh em gee! Is this the end of Julie? Find out in the next chapter, which is tomorrow! I bet I'm...KILLING YOU! *Ba Dum Tss***

**Anyway, me and my friend are making a new fanfiction account. We won't post anything until I'm done with Tell Me, but go follow it. It's called ****CaptainCanadianSisters! **

**Sushi out!**


	5. Reunion

**(Carissa's POV)**

I wake up to hear talking next door.

"Oh boohoo! Mitch would be better off without you! Haven't you thought about that?" I hear a voice say. It's not familiar.

I get up and take out my Swiss Army Knife. I walk to my door and open it.

"What?" I hear the voice say from behind the door.

"Just kill me..." I hear Julie say.

"Gladly!" The other voice says. No!

I open the door and run to the bed and stab the girl on top of Julie in the back.

She screams as she falls off the bed. Her blood goes onto Julie, who lays there with her eyes closed.

The girl lays on the floor screaming as Ashley and Mitch run in the door.

"What the fuck?!" Ashley screams as she sees me with the knife. Mitch looks at the girl and his face turns pale. Ashley looks at him then runs out the door.

Mitch looks over at Julie and runs to her. She sits there crying in her hands.

"Julie!" He screams as he hugs her.

"Julie I love you! Please don't ever leave me! Please!" He says to her as he strokes her head. He starts crying with her.

"Julie I do love you. I do care about you..." He whispers to her.

Julie looks up at him and wipes his tears.

"I was hoping you would say that..." She says. They start making out and I look at Ashley who comes into the room with her phone.

"The police are-" She stops as she sees Mitch and Julie. She smiles and then looks at me, then back at them.

"Can you stop making out when Julie almost died? Come on, there's an unconcious body next to you!" Ashley screams at them. They stop making out and Ashley chuckles.

"Glad you're back together..." Ashley says with a smile. Then she looks at Mitch.

"Mitch..." Ashley says as Mitch smiles at her.

"Yes?" He asks all happy.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU FOR HURTING JULIE AND MAKING IT SO YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND TRIES TO KILL HER?!" Ashley screams at him.

His smile immediately fades.

**(Julie's POV)**

I look over at Mitch as his smile fades.

"It's not my fault that Emma was a crazy bitch!" Mitch says to Ashley.

"Who's Emma?" I ask.

"My ex-girlfriend..." Mitch answers.

"And she wanted to...kill me?" I ask, looking over at the girl.

"Me and her started dating and then when I went to a friend's house she would always be mean to them, especially to Ashley. She hated Ashley." Mitch started.

"She tried to hit me with a car!" Ashley says.

"Wait what?" I say.

"Emma tried to hit Ashley with a car but I got in the way so Emma swiveled out of control. At the time, I thought it was an accident, but then she became crazy." Mitch says.

"She started getting greedy with Mitch's money and too over-attached." Ashley says. They keep on talking back and forth so I keep on turning my head.

"So I dumped her and she got really mad. She begged me to take her back, and even when I said no, she wouldn't accept it."

"She still said that her and Mitch were dating, even though they weren't."

"Then I moved, and I didn't tell her. She kept on trying to find me."

"She came and threatened me and Jerome and Adam to tell her where she was, but we wouldn't tell her, and she got really mad."

"A year after I dumped her, I met you and we started going out. She kept on texting me, saying that she knows where I am."

"One day she sent Mitch a picture of him and Jerome sitting in that cafe."

"Then you and me broke up and I guess she found you..."

"No really?" I sarcastically say. I hear sirens outside and I look out the window. I see 2 police cars and an ambulance.

Mitch grabs my hand and I look at him and smile.

"God, I miss your smile." He says to me. He kisses me on the nose and we get up as the police and ambulance start coming in the room.

Me and Mitch walk outside, only to be greeted by news reporters.

"Im here at the house of Ashley Mariee, where a break-in happened today. 20 year old, Emma Galten is now being put in an ambulance, as an attack on her break-in. Emma Galten has also been found to be trialed if she recovers for a hit and run on Matthew Nooch! Oh! Here comes the victim!" One news reporter says as she rushes to me.

The name rings in my head as they crowd me. Matthew Nooch. Matthew Nooch. Matthew Nooch.

"Mat..." I whisper as Mitch looks at me.

"Hmm?" He asks me.

"MAT!" I scream. The reporters look at me in terror.

"Matthew Nooch? What happened to him?!" I scream at the reporter.

"He was in a hit and run..." The reporter says.

Mitch's face turns pale as he takes out his phone and calls Mat.

**(I wanna try a new technique with phone calls. It shows the point of view from each person in the call. Okay so Mitch is bold and **Mat is normal**)**

**"Pick up! Pick up!" I say to the phone. I break away from the crowd and Julie follows. She pushes them away as we slip into the house and walk into the living room.**

"Yello? Mitch, what's up man?!" I say as I look at the TV.

**"Mat! Thank god! I just came to Ashley's and Emma she tried to kill Julie-"**

I drop my pizza I was holding in my hand. "WHAT?!" I scream into the phone.

**"Julie's okay! I heard that you got into a Hit and Run! Why didn't you tell me? Are you okay?" I say, pacing back and forth.**

"How did you find out?" I say as Aquaria rushes in the room. She looks at me and rolls her eyes. She walks back to her room and I turn off the TV.

**"The news reporters say that Emma was the one that Hit and Ran you! I was worried. She's crazy you know?" I say, brushing my hands through my hair.**

"I know. So is Julie okay? I heard what happened..." I say.

**"Oh yeah...shit...we're back together. I regret it, a lot!"**

"Just don't hurt her again..."

**"Okay."**

"Love you man!"

**"Alright."**

"No homo. Bye dude." I say as I hang up.

**Did you guys like the chapter?! It's really long and now all the romance stuff can come in! I hope you're not confused by the phone conversation...If you are, just message me and I will tell you what went on! **

**Sushi out!**


	6. Instagram

**I'm posting a second chapter today because I can...**

**Deal with it.**

**(Julie's POV)**

I start to pack my bags as Mitch gets us tickets back to Montreal. Carissa comes in and walks over to Mitch.

"Hey dood..." Mitch says. She sits down and they start to whisper and I over-hear them.

"You know you hurt her right?" Carissa whispers.

"Yeah, but she forgave me, and it was a mistake. I made a mistake." Mitch whispers back, turning off Internet Explorer.

"You be good to her, okay? Don't hurt her again, or you'll make everyone pissed, including me." Carissa answers as she gets up and walks out.

**(Ashley's POV)**

I sit on the couch watching TV with Carissa when Julie and Mitch come down with their suitcases.

"You guys ready?" I ask them. Mitch looks at Julie and smiles. He looks back at me and nods his head.

We get in the car and drive to the airport. I pull over at Delta and we get out. I get their bags while Carissa says goodbye to them.

I give them their bags and Mitch hugs me for a long time.

"Thank you for keeping Julie safe..." He tells me. He pulls away and I walk over to Julie.

"Thank you, Ashley, for helping me. You're an amazing friend..." She tells me. I smile as we hug and Mitch grabs their suitcase.

"Ready?" Carissa asks. I nod my head and walk in, saying bye one last time.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I walk hand in hand with Julie to our gate, and we sit down next to a charging station. We plug our phones in and I put my suitcase next to Julie.

"Do you want anything from McDonalds?" I ask her.

"Just a and fries." She says. I nod my head as I walk to the McDonalds and order a big Mac, soda, and fries.

I wait in line as they start making the food, when two boys, who look both about 15, come up to me.

"Hey! You're Mitch!" One of them says. I nod my head with a smile.

"That's right. What's your name?" I ask.

**(These are not your OC's I just want to make up my own characters from time to time)**

"I'm Justin and this is Dakota!" The guy on the left says.

"Like Kermot Dakota..." Dakota says. I chuckle a bit as they call my name. I grab my food and walk back to them.

"Is it okay if we hang with you for a bit? We've been watching your videos for 2 years, so we kinda are fangirling on the inside..." Justin says. I chuckle and nod. I see a huge smile spread across both their faces.

I walk back to Julie, the boys on my tail and I sit down.

"Hey, give me my fries!" She says as I start to eat the fries. I roll my eyes as she takes it and starts eating them. She notices Justin and Dakota and looks at me.

"Who are they?" She asks me.

"This is Dakota and Justin, and they are my fans. They wanted to hang out with us so why not?" I say.

"Do you mind if we take a picture with you two? We love to ship Lerome and Mulie, because you two are our favorite YouTubers." Dakota says. I chuckle as I nod my head and they come over and sit right next to us.

They take a selfie and I decide to take one too, for Instagram. Then Dakota gives his phone to a stranger and he takes a couple pictures of them.

I look at the picture I took with a smile.

This is definetly going on Instagram.


	7. BattleDome Part 1

**So, I haven't been this kind of fan sad since Quentin, Sky, and Ty left Team Crafted, and if you haven't heard the news, then prepare yourself...**

***sighs as my eyes fill up with tears and I start crying***

**Sky and Alesa broke up...**

**These are actual tweets that I am quoting:**

**Adam: Accidentaljedii you broke up with me 4 times, then took me back, threw me away like trash. NOW YOU SUDDENLY GIVE A SHIT? Freaking stop it.**

**Adam: Fucking destroyed me.**

**Adam: Accidentaljedii tells me to break up with her, I finally snap and do, plays victim and fucks with my emotions and fans. Class act.**

**Before those posts, Adam posted two pictures of them kissing, and he took them down later.**

**Alesa has deleted her Twitter and Instagram, and nobody knows if what Sky is saying, is true. I choose to keep them together, same with Team Crafted.**

**I really miss her, and I am sorry to say this...but...**

**#NoMoreAdesa**

**This is like Dawn all over again...and before all that, at a convention, Sky was asked about his girlfriend, Alesa, and this is exactly what he said:**

**"I actually hope to be with her for the rest of my life. She is amazing, and I hope to marry her one day..."**

**Now, let's cry together...**

**(Julie's POV)**

We get off the plane and walk outside, looking for Mat's car. We spot Mitch's car, and of course Mat is driving it.

"Why do you always take my car? You have your own!" Mitch says as he hugs Mat.

"Your car doesn't suck shit!" Mat screams. He hugs me and takes our suitcases.

"Cars can't suck shit, doofus!" Mitch says as he gives Mat a nuggie.

We get in the car and I look out the window the whole ride until we pull over. A huge smile comes over my face.

Home.

**(Mitch's POV)**

We thank Mat and he drives away. We already unpacked and now Julie is on our bed, watching YouTube.

"You haven't uploaded in a while..." She says. That's true...

"Let's record now...a BattleDome! With all the YouTubers! Ultimate BattleDome! I always wanted to do that." I say.

"What dome?" She asks me.

"I made this one Minecraft map with a huge dome and now we can do Ultimate BattleDome! I've been waiting for the perfect time! Time to call everyone! They've been waiting too...it's gonna be huge!"

She nods her head and smiles.

"Im in!"

**(Julie's POV)**

"In a world where everybody gathers together for a huge battledome..." Jordan starts off.

"A fucking huge one at that!" Tyler says. We all crack up.

"Okay so-" Sky starts.

"What do we do now?" John(ZexyZek) asks.

"Shut up!" Bryce(GoldSolace) screams.

"Adam, do the intro." Tiffany says.

"Hey guys, Sky here with...oh god. Too many names!" Adam says.

"Someone else do it!" ghosteez says.

"Let Ant do it!" Cib says.

"Go ahead Ant!" Kyle says. Ant sighs loudly.

"Hey guys! Ant here with Sparklez, Batman, Benja, Julie, Sky, Ashley, Ian, Jason, Ty, Tyler, other Tyler, Jerome, Mudkipz, Kenny, Preston, Annie, ghosteez, Lachlan, ZexyZek, Woofless, Brotato, lilshorty, Kyle, Caveman, Seto, Joey, Gizzy, Noah, Bodil, Vikk, Simon, Cib, HouseOwner, Kermit, Tiffany, Nooch, Bashur, Dartron, PerpetualJordan, and GoldSolace!" AntVenom says. He starts coughing and we all laugh.

"This is a big call so we will split into four groups which means..." Mat starts.

"Ten people per team!" Dar says.

"Team captains are Sky, Ant, Spanklez, and Mitch!" Lachlan.

"We're all over the place with talking..." Robert says.

"Shush! Team picking time!" Kermit says.

"You pick two people at a time!" Gizzy says.

We all pick our teams and:

Blue Group- CaptainSparklez, xRpMx13, HuskyMudkipz, TBNRKensworth, ghosteez, Vengelfe, CavemanFilms, MunchingBrotato, Setosorcerer, and bigbadmanpig.

Red Group- BajanCanadian, JulieCanadian, ASFJerome, lilshortysg, CraftBattleDuty, Gizzy14Gazza, ZexyZek,MrWoofless, NoahCraftFTW, and Logodzip.

Green- AntVenom, Bodil40, deadlox, Vikkstar123, KKComics, Bashur, NoochM, iHasCupquake, PerpetualJordan, and GoldSolace.

Yellow- SkyDoesMinecraft, MinecraftUniverse, Ssundee, SimonHDs90, AshleyMariee, TBNRFrags, Dartron, HouseOwner, Cibseption, and KermitPlaysMC.

We split up into our seprate calls.

"It's show time!" Noah says.

**Hey guys! One of you lovely people(you know who you are) told me to do a BattleDome, and I decided on this! The action will be next chapter. If you don't know the YouTubers, search them up! I'm not subbed to all of them, I just got them from videos with Adam or Mitch or came off my mind.**

**Anyway, prepare yourself for next chapter...cause it's gonna be a hell of a chapter!**

**Sushi out!**


	8. BattleDome Part 2

**So apparently it was only a one day thing...**

**Adam: 3 We still love each other and are still together, we apoligize about any negativity that hit the public eye. She's incredibly important to me, please treat her so.**

**#Adesa**

**(Ryan's POV)**

We all went into the woods to get wood, and there was a lot of talking.

"How much wood do we need?" Kenny asks after five minutes. I'm already in a mines with Annie and Seto.

"Umm...enough to make crafting table and weapons..." I answer.

"Dammit! Too much! I got extra if anybody needs it!" Tyler screams.

"I need some!" Ghost says. Tyler spits out the wood on him.

"I need some too!" Quentin says.

"Where are you?" Tyler asks.

"I dont know..." He says.

"So you're stuck? Caveman says.

"Yes..." Quentin answers. I facepalm.

"This is one hell of a team!" Jordan says.

**(Julie's POV)**

We got wood and headed to the mines in groups. Mitch with Lachlan and Gizzy. Tyler with Noah and Robert. Jerome with John(ZexyZek), me, and Shelby(lilshortysg)

"I found an iron block!" Robert says. "Three iron blocks!"

"Nice, I found some gold so tp to me." Mitch says. Robert tped and started mining.

"I found some gold too, someone tp!" Noah says. Robert tped and mined it.

"I found iron. I'm gonna make a pick." Gizzy says.

"I look around and I find Noah.

"Hey dood!" He says. We continue on together until we find iron in the ground.

"Mine!" He says as he mines it. I hear him getting hurt and he screams.

"EEEEEH! LAVA!" He screams. He spits the iron onto me before he burns.

"Does that count as out?" Shelby says.

"I'll ask..." John says.

_NoahCraftFTW tried to swim in lava._

_PerpetualJordan: GG Noah_

_TBNRFrags: XD gg_

_Ssundee: You out._

_ZexyZek: So hes out?_

_Dartron: Yup_

_deadlox: yes_

_CaptainSparklez: Yes_

_Cibseption: Sorry dood_

_setosorcerer: #SorryNotSorry_

_KKComics: You dick seto XD_

_Bashur: XD_

"Dang it! I'll stay in the call and cheer you on!" Noah says.

"Thanks man!" Lachlan says.

_NoochM: I guess you could say hes...hawt and spicy! XD_

_KermitDoesMC: ... XD_

_GoldSolace: You guys are jags_

_AshleyMariee: They've been told..._

**(Martin's POV)**

My whole team told me to mine redstone...and I was excited.

"I guess you're gonna...blow them away!" Vikk says.

"Shut it!" Bryce says. We start cracking up.

"Yeah and deadlox is my helper. He is learning from me!" I say.

"Ohh...#Bodlox!" Tiffany screams.

"No!" I scream with a laugh.

_iHasCupquake: Bodil and deadlox are 'getting it on!'_

_Vengelfe: ?_

_Bashur: #Bodlox_

_Cibspetion: XD wut_

_BajanCanadian: Seriously?_

_TBNRFrags: I thought it was #Jodil with Jade_

**(Ian's POV)**

We start laughing then something popped in my mind.

"Simon how do you feel about this?" I ask him.

"Wait what? I'm not gey! You soock Ian!" Simon says in his accent.

We crack up at Simon's accent as he screams at us.

_SimonHDs90: My team is laughing at me :( I cri evry tim_

_CraftBattleDuty: Im sorry... XD_

_Bodil40: Simon its everytim...together!_

_ghosteez: and this has been learning english with simon and bodil..._

_JulieCanadian: XD omg..._

The team stops laughing and we continue to mine and find diamonds.

_Server: 30 minutes left!_

_MrWoofless: Hey guys watch this...Mat go!_

_Ssundee: ?_

_TBNRKenny: Wat_

_NoochM: Mitch time?_

_BajanCandian: XD_

_Server: 1 minute left!_

_deadlox: What!_

_Vengelfe: No_

_MunchingBrotato: Horse crap_

_AshleyMariee: Mitch XD_

_Cibseption: Change it back_

_Logotzip: Change it. No mitch time plz_

_setosorecer: oh god XD_

_KKComics: Screw u mitch_

_xRpMx13: #PowerMovesOnly_

We start to craft our armor and we have pretty decent armor. This is where the fighting starts.

"Ready?" Sky says.

"Ready!" We all scream.

_Server: BattlePhase has started! Good luck!_

**(This is the POV of God I guess...)**

The red team charged for the blue team and they fought. The green and yellow joined and it was a massive war. There were mobs turned on, so many people got killed by mobs.

_HouseOwner was slain by AntVenom_

_GoldSolace was slain by TBNRKenny_

_bigbadmanpig was slain by Sartron_

Preston put down 3 lava buckets and ran away.

_deadlox was burnt to a crisp while fighting Dartron_

_KermitDoesMC bruned in lava_

_ghosteez burned in lava_

_Logotzip was burnt to a crisp while fighting HuskyMudkipz_

_Bashur tried to swim in lava_

_Dartron was slain by Ssundee_

The remaining people ran away from the lava and started to fight again.

_KKComics was slain by Vikkstar123_

_bigbadmanpig: Team kill XD gg kyle_

_iHasCupquake was slain by Vengelfe_

_Vengelfe was slain by Cibseption_

_lilshortysg was slain by TrueMu_

_GoldSolace: Oh god Brotato is coming for u run_

Jason started running away as Brotato started to hit him. Jason turned around and they had a 1 on 1.

_TrueMu was slain by MunchingBrotato_

_Bashur: Never mess with a man's girl!_

_KermitDoesMC: XD_

_CavemanFilms was slain by ZexyZek_

_Gizzy14Gazza was slain by HuskyMudkipz_

_CaptainSparklez was slain by NoochM_

_PerpetualJordan was slain by ASFJerome_

_setosorcerer was slain by BajanCanadian_

_TBNRKenny was slain by TBNRFrags_

_Vengelfe: You betrayed the brotherly bond!_

_TBNRKenny: XD hes a jag_

_xRpMx13 was slain by AshleyMariee_

_ZexyZek was slain by Vikkstar123_

_TBNRFrags was slain by Bodil40_

_CraftBattleDuty was slain by SkyTheKidRS_

_Ssundee was slain by MrWoofless_

_MunchingBrotato was slain by JulieCanadan_

_MunchingBrotato: NUUUUU_

_JulieCanadian: Sorry :(_

_BajanCanadian was slain by NoochM_

_BajanCanadian: Wow Mat u jag! Julie and Robert and Jerome will win for me!_

_AshleyMariee was slain by JulieCanadian_

_AshleyMariee: :( Aww poop_

_Cibseption was slain by AntVenom_

_AntVenom was slain by HuskyMudkipz_

_xRpMx13: POWER MOVES ONLY!_

_SimonHDs90 was slain by Bodil40_

_SimonHDs90: Bodil why?_

_Bodil40: I have to win simon sorry XD_

_KKComics: #SorryNotSorry_

_NoochM was slain by MrWoofless_

_AshleyMariee was slain by ASFJerome_

_SkyTheKidRS was slain by Bodil40_

_Server: Yellow is out!_

There was some anger in the chat and some happiness from other teams.

_HuskyMudkipz was slain by MrWoofless_

_MrWoofless was slain by Vikkstar123_

_JulieCanadian was slain by Bodil40_

_Vikkstar123 was slain by ASFJerome_

Then, Bodil and Jerome were left. Mitch put the 4 calls together as they fought.

_Bodil40 was slain by ASFJerome_

Red team won and everyone was cheering as the others sighed and stasrted yelling.

"Not fair! Dad gummit!" Preston screams.

"So guys hope you all enjoyed this amazing battledome! We did, since we've been planning it for years. Yogscast was doing a music video and MCfinest was on a trip without computers so they couldn't join!" Adam says.

"Hope you all enjoyed and check out all these lovely people in the description!" Ant says.

"And slap that like button with your forehead!" Mitch says.

"Take it easy, and take care!" Vengelfe finishes.

**(Julie's POV)**

We ended the recording and sighed.

"That was a long video!" Gizzy says.

"Yeah...Simon come over to my house! I'm bored!" Bodil says.

"Oohh! They will frickle frackle!" Annie says.

"Uhh no!" Simon says as he and Bodil end the call.

I sat there thinking, when I came up with an idea.

"Hey Rob, Kyle, Mat, Shelby, and Brotato!" I said.

"Hmm?" Mat asks.

"Come over to me and Mitch's house! YouTube party time!" I say.

"Why aren't we invited?" Bashur asks.

"Cause you don't live in Canada!" Dar says.

"Okay...bye!" Bashur says as he ends the call. I end the call and so does Mitch.

Me and Mitch start cleaning the house, when Mat and Rob come in.

"Party time!" Mat screams.

"Yeah buddy!" Mitch says.

20 minutes later, Shelby, Kyle, and Tyler come in with cookies.

"I baked some cookies for fun and I thought why not bring then?"

"Everyone is here! Yay!"I say as I grab the cookies and put them on the kitchen counter.

"Now who wants to play Truth Or Dare?" Mat asks.

We all agreed as we sat on the living room floor in a circle. I sat next to Mitch and Tyler as Mat started.

"Okay. Mitch! Truth or Dare?" Mat asks him.

"Truth!" Mitch says.

"On a scale from 1 to 10, how much do you like Julie?" Mat asks.

"Ten." Mitch answers as I start to blush.

"Okay, Rob! Truth or dare?" Mitch asks.

"Dare!"

"Kiss Mat on the cheek!" Mitch says. Robert leans in and quickly kisses Mat then pulls away.

We start laughing as Rob looks around, then at me.

"Julie! Truth or dare!" He asks.

"Dare!" I say.

"Kiss Tyler..." He says. My eyes widen as I look at Mitch. He looks at Rob in anger, and I see Shelby look at Rob too. Then Mitch sighs.

"You have to do it! I won't be mad, right Shelby?" Mitch says. Shelby nods her head. I sigh as I look at Tyler.

He leans in and kisses me for a second, then pulls away.

"Done!" He says. I see Shelby look kinda sad, but Tyler leans in and gives her a kiss and she smiles.

Mitch puts his arm around me and we continue to play truth or dare.

"I love you Julie..." He says.

"I love you too..." I say and he smiles. He leans in and kisses me and I feel sparks fly, like they always do when I kiss him.

**Big chapter right? Hope you enjoyed! **

**Sushi out!**


	9. Tyler and Julie

**A SECOND chapter today?! Did you forget it's DoubleChapterDay on Weekends!? Every weekend I post 2 instead of 1, so enjoy!**

**(Tyler's POV)**

I woke up on the couch next to Shelby. We decided to crash at Mitch's apartment for the night.

Shelby was still asleep, so I quietly got up and walked to the kitchen. I made myself some cereal and Julie walked in.

"Hey..." She whispers.

"Hey. Want some cereal?" I ask her. She nods and I make her some cereal. We finish the cereal and she gets changed into jeans and a shirt.

"Want to go walk around?" I ask her. She nods as she grabs her phone and puts on her shoes. I grab my beanie and phone. She locks the door behind her as we start walking.

"Thanks for letting me and Shelby crash for the night. She was pretty tired..." I say.

"No problem!" She says as I feel the morning breeze. I look at the time on my phone. 8:12.

"So..." She says.

"Yesterday, on that dare. Did the kiss mean anything to you?" I ask her. She looks at me then the ground.

"No. It was just a dare..." She says, kinda confused.

"Good. I didn't want any shit to go down." I say. She laughs as we make our way to a nice cafe.

"Wanna go in?" I ask her. She looks at me, then at the cafe and a big smile crosses her face.

"I haven't been in here for a long time..." She says.

"Excuse me?" I ask her, confused.

"Me and Mitch go here all the time. This is where we actually truly met. Not the time he crashed into a tree and almost ran over me..." She says. I laugh a bit at the thought of Mitch crashing into a tree.

We go in and the smell of coffee and maple syrup fill my nose. We go up to the cashier and he looks at us and smiles.

"Good morning! What would you like to get?" He asks us. He looks down at Julie's hands and smiles even more.

"Umm a coffee? Julie what do you want?" I ask her.

"Cookies and cream cupcake please!" She says.

"You guys make a cute couple..." He says.

"Oh! We aren't dating!" Julie says.

"Oh, my bad. I thought since you two walked into a cafe in the morning...I...sorry..." He says.

"No. I have a girlfriend and she has a boyfriend and they are both asleep..." I said. He smiled and we picked a table and sat down.

"I'm gonna go wash my hands." I say as I get up and walk to the bathroom.

I wash my hands and walk back to Julie and see her making out with the cashier guy.

**(Julie's POV)**

We made our way to a table and we sit down.

"I'm gonna go wash my hands." Tyler says as he gets up and walks to the bathroom.

"A coffee and cupcake, for a sweet girl..." I hear a voice say. I see the cashier guy walk up to me and give me the coffee and cupcake.

"Thank you..." I say as I start to eat the cupcake. I get some frosting on my mouth and the guy looks at me.

"Let me get that for you..." He says, as I look at him, confused. Before I could do anything, he leans in and grabs my head and starts to make-out with me. I try to pull away but his grip holds on to my face.

"HEY JACKASS!" I hear Tyler scream as he runs torwards us. He grabs the guy and pulls him down and throws a punch to his face as he sits on top of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Tyler screams at him. "You know she has a boyfriend!"

"She is just so sexy... I want that..." The guy says. Tyler throws another punch and gets up. He grabs my hand and we walk out.

"Tyler calm down..." I say as I see him still angry.

"Sorry it's just...I can't have another relationship broken...cause it may not be fixed..." He says, as I look at him with a questionable look.

"Me and Shelby went to a cafe one time and she walked away and a waitress walked up to me and sat on me and started kissing me and Shelby walked in and started crying and ran out and I told her what happened..." Tyler says. "We were really close to breaking up, and I don't want that to happen to you and Mitch..."

I look at him and smile. "Thanks."

"Mitch is a really good guy. He's hard to get. No homo to Mitch..." Tyler says as I crack up.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I sit on the couch watching TV with Shelby when Tyler and Julie come in, laughing.

"And then he crashed into a tree and-" Julie says as Tyler laughs even more.

"Hey. Where were you guys?" I ask.

"At a cafe. I'm telling Tyler how you and me met." Julie says.

"The bike or cafe?" I ask.

"Both! The bike one is the best!" Tyler says as he takes off his beanie. Julie finishes telling the story as Shelby listens in and we sit on the couch. I put my arm around Julie and she puts her head on my shoulder.

"So how did you guys meet?" I ask Shelby and Tyler.

"Freshman year of high school. She was bullied a lot, and because I'm a YouTuber, I wasn't. I saw her being tripped by this one girl, who I knew had a crush on me and I ran and caught her. The girl was so jealous." Tyler explains.

"They loved me right as Tyler said he was dating me, I just know they're all fakes and trying to kiss up to my ass..." Shelby says. I chuckle.

"Nobody is touching your ass but me!" Tyler says. Shelby giggles as he leans in and kisses her.

We sat there talking a bit more until Tyler and Shelby left.

"What now?" I ask Julie.

"Follow me..." She says with a giggle. I follow her to my room and she sits on the bed.

"You sure?" I ask her.

"Yeah..."

**Ooh! Mulie shall frickle-frackle! This is very important for the future, so remember it! I can't wait until the end, I'm so excited!**

**I got a lot of questions from you guys, and if you want to ask me anymore questions, just leave the question in the comments or message me.**

**Sushi out!**


	10. Anywhere With You

**(Julie's POV)**

I hear my phone vibrate. I groan as I reach over and grab it. Shelby texted me.

_Shelby: Hey Julie! Wanna record some Minecraft?_

_Julie: Yeah sure._

I get up and get changed. I grab some toast and eat it and run to the spare bedroom. I open up Fraps and Minecraft and call Shelby on Skype.

"Hey girly! What server you want to go on?" Shelby asks me.

"Let's play Run From The Beast on Adam's server." I say. I log on and see her in the lobby with a YouTuber rank.

I join lobby 4 for RFTB and Shelby joins me.

_lilshortsg has joined the game_

_owl4482: Omg Julie and Shelby! I love you guys! The Canadian's gfs!_

_RoboVik10: Can I skype with you guys?_

_TAG55: Who is Shelby and Julie?_

_owl4482: Shelby is lilshortysg and Julie is JulieCanadian!_

_TAG55: Yeah but who are they?_

_graa55: MunchingBrotato's gf is Shelby and Bajan's is Julie_

_TAG55: OMG plz i love Mitch and Tyler!_

We laugh as the comments fill in and start our recording.

"Hey guys! Julie here with lilshortsg AKA Shelby!" I say.

We continue to play and win many rounds. We end the recording and I hang up and upload the video.

I get off the computer and walk over to Mitch, who sits on his laptop in the living room.

"Hey, Julie. I wanna ask you something?" Mitch says.

"If you could go any place in the world, where would it be?" Mitch asks.

"Anywhere with you..." I say.

"But where? New York? Austrlia? Japan? Hawaii?" Mitch asks me.

I think about it and then turn back to Mitch.

"How about France?" I ask. Mitch smiles and nods his head.

"Perfect. Thanks, I don't need you now!" He says. I playfully punch him and act sad. He gets up and kisses me.

"Better?" He asks.

"Much!"

**This was just a filler chapter for something special! *squeals***

**Sushi out!**


	11. Paris

**(Julie's POV)**

I hear an alarm blare in my ears and I jolt up to see Mitch turning off the alarm.

"Good your awake!" He says. I look at the time. 2:14

"Mitch, what the hell?" I ask him.

"Get up! Time to go to France!" He says.

"Wait what!?" I scream.

"The neighbors are sleeping and we're going to France!" Mitch exclaims as he gets up and walks to the bathroom. I follow him as he starts brushing his teeth.

"Excuse me?" I ask him.

"I bought us tickets to Paris..." He says. I look at him in amazement.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I whisper-scream as I start to brush my teeth also. He takes a shower and I hop in after he finishes. We get dressed and pack, enough for a week.

We get in the car and drive to the airport, and he leads me to the gate. We sit there and wait for them to call our flight.

All I can say, was that everything happened so fast. And we were already in Paris.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I took her hand as we got to baggage claim and picked up our suitcases. I called a cab and he drove us to our hotel, which was 5 blocks from the Eiffel Tower, so you could see it.

The hotel room had a Queen Bed, TV, bathroom, and a balcony looking at the Eiffel Tower.

"This is amazing!" Julie says as she drops her suitcase and walks out into the balcony. I hand her some roses, which I ordered at the hotel desk.

"Thank you Mitch..." She says as she takes he roses. I kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you Julie..." I say.

She puts the flowers in a vase that the hotel gave us. She changes into a blue dress and I change into jeans and a blue shirt.

We walk hand in hand around Paris, looking at all the shops and cafe. We walk into a Russian restaurant and a woman comes up to us and hands us a menu.

Borsh? Pelmeni? Olevye? What is all this?

Julie seemed to know, because she ordered pelmeni, olevye, and blinchiki, whatever that was.

"I studied Russian language in middle school..." Julie says.

"That's really sexy. Teach me some Russian!" I say. She smiles and laughs.

"Okay. Privet..." She says. I repeat after her.

"It means hi." She says. She continue to teach me words such as boy, girl, games, phone, school, and many others.

"Ya tyiba lublyu!" She says. I repeat after her.

"That means I love you..." She says.

"Then, ya tyiba lublyu!" I say and she smiles. The waiter brings our food.

Pelmeni is this Russian type of ravioli. Olevye is a salad made of carrots, peas, pickle, chicken, potato, and mayo. Blinchiki is a sweet bread with this sweet vanilla kinda thing inside it. It was weird, but It tasted amazing.

Julie got us this drink called Kompot, which is kinda like juice but with the fruits in the drink.

We ate and drank and she taught me many words. I memorized them all, because they were useful.

We finished and payed. We started walking through the streets once more, and found an art museum. We went inside it and looked around.

There were many beautiful pictures, which must have taken a long time to make. I suck at drawing, so this amazes me.

We went through the whole gallery, then left. I looked at the time. 7:43

We decided to head back to the hotel room and just rest.

Julie went to take a bath, and added a lot of bubbles. I came in and she threw some bubbles at me and we started having a bubble war. In the end, it was me kissing her.

We cuddled up in bed and stared out at the Eiffel Tower. 8:16

She lay her head on my chest as the fresh air made its way into our room.

I lay there, watching the Paris lights, and I look at Julie, who is fast asleep. I kiss her forehead and turn off the lights. I fall fast asleep.

**(Julie's POV)**

I wake up the next morning and look outside. I see Mitch sipping tea on the balcony, and staring at the tower. I get up and walked behind him.

"Hey..." Mitch says. He hands me the tea and I take a gulp.

"It's really beatiful..." I say. He nods.

"So!" He says as he turns around to face me. "Where do you want to go today?"

"A sculpture garden?" I ask. He nods his head as I walk over to the closet and pick out black shorts and red tank top. I put on some black flats and I pick up my phone.

Somehow all the girls(Ashley, Alesa, Louise, Annie, Shelby, Maddie, Jocelyn, Tiffany) found out I was in Paris with Mitch, and it made me feel a bit awkward.

"Ready?" Mitch asks. I nod my head and we walk out onto the streets of Paris.

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say...**

**thisstoryisendingprettysoon!**

**Im sorry, but the ending is near...**

**But wait there's more!**

**I'm in the process of writing another story with my friend kittypaw1.**

**It's a YouTube fanfiction starring PewDiepie, Marzia, Smosh, Team Crafted, CaptainSpaklez, Shane, nigahiga, and Tobuscus!**

**We both love the idea and work on it everyday through Skype!**

**CaptainCanadianSisters!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy, and the ending is near. **

**Sushi out!**


	12. Forever With You

**Okay guys! This is it! Not the ending, but the part I've been waiting for since I started this fan fiction! Oh mah gaw! Enjoy!**

**(Mitch's POV)**

(Three Days Later)

This is it.

This is the day.

The one I've been waiting for.

The oneI've prepared for.

For the girl I love.

Who loves me back.

We love each other.

And I am ready.

So this is it.

**(Julie's POV)**

We wake up and I get dressed in a white dress. Mitch puts on dress jeans and dress shirt. He had reserved us a table in the Eiffel Tower, with a beautiful view of Paris.

**( store/product/64548/stone-one-shoulder-dress-with-sequin-embellishment if you want to see the dress)**

I put on white high heels and grab a white purse and swing it over my shoulder. I take Mitch's hand and we walk outside. He grabs a cab and we drive to the Eiffel Tower.

We arrive and Mitch runs out his door and opens mine.

"My lady!" He says as he bows. I laugh as he closes the door behind me and I look at the tower. It shines bright over the buildings around it.

Mitch takes my hand as we walk to the elevator, which takes us up to the restaurant. Mitch goes to a man in a white suit and drags me with him.

"Reservation for Mitchell Hughes please..." Mitch says.

"Nice try. Children or teenagers..." The man says as he looks us up and down. "Are not allowed!"

"My name is Mitchell Hughes and I am 20 years old and I demand to be seated in the reservation I ordered for me and my lovely girlfriend." Mitch says as I start to blush.

The man's face turns pale. "My mistake Mr. Hughes... dessert is on us..." The man says. He leads me and Mitch to a table by the window and Mitch pulls out the chair for me. The man runs off into the kitchen and Mitch looks at the menu. I stare out the window, out into all of Paris.

"I feel like I can see all of France..." I say. Mitch puts down his menu and looks at me.

"All I see is a beautiful girl in a beautiful dress..." Mitch says, making me blush. The waiter comes and Mitch orders us champagne and Chef's pick. The waiter rushes of to the kitchen as Mitch takes my hand. The waiter comes with some soup inside a bowl.

"Salmon Soup! Enjoy!" He says as he hands us a soup. I take my spoon and eat some, and it made my mouth water.

"This food is amazing..." I say.

"Indubitaly, yeas..." Mitch says as he lifts his glass. I lift mine and we clink the glasses and drink some. It was my first time drinking champagne, and it tasted amazing. It was Mitch's first time also, and he also liked it.

We finished the soup and shared a salad. We finished that and the waiter came with chicken, peas, and more champagne, which we gladly took.

We finished eating and started talking about the great moments we had.

"The time I beat those guys in Call of Duty..." I say as I giggle.

"It was amazing. Just like you..." Mitch says as I smile once again. He gets up and I look at him.

"Where are you going?" I ask him. He stands next to me and looks around.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?!" Mitch yells. Everyone looks at us, and the talking stops.

"Mitch! What are you doing?" I whisper to him.

"I just wanted to say sorry for interrupting your magnificent dinner. The food is amazing." Mitch starts off, and the people nod their head.

"I just wanted to show you, my beautiful girlfriend, Julie..." He says as I blush.

"She is the best girlfriend I could ever have. She's smart, caring, beuatiful, funny, and can beat ass in Call of Duty!" Mitch says. The people laugh as I start to blush even more.

"And I just wanted to say, I love you. I love you Juliet Carver! And I always will..." Mitch says as people stare at me.

"Juliet Carver..." Mitch says as he gets down on his knee. I feel my eyes start to water. Don't cry. Don't cry. You'll look like a fool.

He pulls out a box with a silver ring in it. I feel tears start going down my cheeks. People start to aww.

"Will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my beautiful, caring, funny, smart, Call of Duty ass-beating wife?" Mitch asks me. I giggle as more tears fall down. I nod my head.

"Ye-Yes!" I say. I start to cry from happiness as Mitch hugs me and people applaude and cheer. Mitch wipes the tears away and smiles. He kisses me and people start to cheer.

I feel sparks fly everytime I kiss him. No, not sparks. Fireworks strapped onto an atomic bomb that's falling on Paris, because right now, I was so happy, I could die.

He puts the ring on me and kisses me once more. We sit down, tears still falling down my cheek, as dessert comes out, but I was too happy to eat. Even though they brought out my favorite food, cheesecake, and all I could do was think.

How lucky I am to be with Mitch.

Why he picked me.

How happy I am with him.

How much I love him.

**So sweet! I was so excited when I wrote this chapter!**

**Sushi out!**


	13. Shylar

**(Mat's POV)**

I sat in my car, waiting for Julie and Mitch, when I see them. A smile spreads across my face as Julie runs out and jumps on me and hugs me.

"Hello Mrs. Hughes! How are you today?" I ask. She smiles as she lets go and Mitch comes up to me.

"Good job man." I say as I fistbump Mitch. He puts the suitcase in the trunk as he and Julie get in the back.

"Finally your not using my car!" Mitch says. I laugh as I continue to drive home.

I drop them off at their house, and agreed to play a Hunger Games with him and Ashley, since Julie was hanging out with Shelby. They became best friends practically.

I drive to my house and go on my computer and call Mitch.

"Time to win another hunga deenz!" Mitch says as we start the recording.

**(Julie's POV)**

I get ready and text Shelby. She'll be coming in 5 minutes, so I slowly made my way downstairs.

She arrived and I got in and we started driving.

"Where are we going?" I ask her. She claps her hands 3 times.

"To the movies!" She says. I laugh as she pulls into a parking space and we get out. She buys us tickets and I get popcorn and soda while she buys them.

I follow her to a theater and we sit down watching the commercials.

"What are we gonna watch?" I ask her.

"Just wait and see..." She says. I wait and we watch the Fault In Our Stars. I already watched it 2 times, one by myself, and one with Mitch, so this was my third time.

"I believe we have a choice in this world on how to explain stories..." Hazel starts off. I can already hear someone crying in the back of the theater.

This is gonna be a long movie...

**(Shelby's POV)**

I dropped off Julie after the movie and drove home. I saw Tyler cooking something in the kitchen.

"Watcha making?" I ask him.

"Pasta!" He says as I walk away nodding. I turn on the TV to MTV and I start dancing. Tyler starts dancing too, while cooking.

"After I finish this pasta, let's record a Hunger Games with Kyle!" Tyler says.

"Sure! Now let me jam out!" I say as Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz came up.

_It happened. I'm feeling glad i got sunshine._

_In a bag, Im useless! But not for long the future, is coming on._

_It happened. I'm feeling glad i got sunshine._

_In a bag, Im useless! But not for long the future, is coming on._

I sing along as Tyle takes the rap part, since he knows it memorized.

_Finally, someone let me outta my cage! _

_Now time for me is nothing, cause Im counting no days._

_Nah I shouldnt be bitch, you shouldnt be scared._

_Im good at repairs, and Im esnare._

_Im tangible. Bet you didnt think so I command you to!_

_Panoramic view, look I'll make it all managable!_

_Pick and choose it, all you different crews._

_Chicks and dudes, so you think is really kicking too._

_Bet you getting down in a pitch or two,_

_like you lit the fuse. You think it's fictional, maybe, mystical, maybe, spiritual._

_Hero appears and do you think that he would give it to you if you were crazy._

We continue to sing and Tyler comes up to me and kisses me.

"You're really good at singing..." He says. I blush as the music continues to play.

"Mind to dance?" He says with a bow. I giggle as he takes my hand and we start to slow dance to the song.

_Im feeling glad I got sunshine, but not for long,_

_the future, is coming on..._

**I just wanted to put a Shylar moment so there it was...**

**Sushi out!**


	14. Telling The World

**(Julie's POV)**

I decided to record a marathon of Minecraft, so I grabbed random people who were already in a call.

"Hello? Jerome?" I ask.

"Hey! Wanna some Hunger Games with me, Rob, and Vikk?" Jerome asks. I agree and we join The Nexus.

"Hey guys it's me, Vikkstar123, here with another Hunger Games with Jerome, Rob, and Julie and we're gonna win!" Vikk starts off. We rush to spawn and grab some items and Rob slaughters 2 people with a stone sword.

"Run!" Rob screams as 7 people chase us. We ran to the Great Library and found some chests and looted them.

We lost the herd, and split up. Me and Rob, Vikk and Jerome.

Me and Rob went to the sand village and started looting some chests when a piggie came at Rob and he died.

"Aww man...Julie run!" He screams as the player runs at me. I fight back and kill him. Jerome and Vikk kill 3 players and I meet up with them.

"2 more people till the D!" Vikk says. We split up to find the people. I find one hiding in a corner and I kill her.

Jerome gets chased by a team of two and gets murdered.

"Julie and Vikk! Win for us!" Jerome says.

Deathmatch starts and I spawn next to a player. We have a 1 on 1 and I kill him. Vikk kills the other person and its just me and him.

"No armor and wepaons?" I ask. "Deal."

We take off our armor and Jerome counts us down. I run a him and start punching him. I punch him a few more times and he explodes.

"Well, thanks everybody for watching! Check out these lovely faces in the description, and see you all later!" Rob ends. We stop the recording and Vikk starts screaming.

"YOU AND MITCH ARE ENGAGED?!" Vikk screams. I take off my headset, ears hurting from Vikk.

"Yes..." I answer. I see Vikk's webcam. He is with his mouth open and Jerome is laughing with his mic mute. Rob is just staring at the screen.

"Happy engagement! Bring Mitchell over here!" Vikk says. I call Mitch and he comes and I take the headset out.

"Hey Vikk, Rob, and- Whats with Jerome?" Mitch asks, staring at the mute laughing bacca.

"Why didn't you tell us you were engaged?! Jerome told us!" Rob says.

Jerome finally unmutes his mic as he stops laughing, but his face is still red.

"Congrats Julie! I told Mitch but not the beautiful bride!" Jerome says. Vikk looks at the screan blankly.

"Happy Skype Call!" Rob says as my screen explodes with names. Rob's screen becomes smaller as many people join. I look at the names.

Ashley. Preston. Mat. Ryan. Tiffany. Adam. Lachlan. Ian. Ty. Tyler. Jason. Quentin.

"Oh my god... Rob!" I scream. The new people look confused, except for Mat.

"Oh your telling the news!" Mat says. The rest of them look even more confused.

"Who wants to say it?" I hear Louise say as she pops on Jerome's screen. Alesa pop up, along with Jocelyn, Shelby, Annie, and Maddie.

"You know too, Louise?" Vikk asks as she nods her head.

"Okay...I'll go, being the best friend..." Jerome says.

"MITCH AND JULIE ARE ENGAGED!" Jerome screams as everyone's mouth opens.

"Oh my gosh!" Everyone screams. Everyone starts talking at once and congratulating us.

"Yeah! Now we need a way to tell their fans, without them hating on Julie!" Mat says.

"Impossible..." Ian says.

"We need to come up with a way. And ideas?" Rob says.

"We just straight up tell them in this Skype call and post it to all our channels!" Tyler says.

"Good idea! Everyone get your recording equipment ready!" Shelby says.

We get ready and everyone presses the record button.

"Hey everybody! Sky here with these wonderful people in a Skype call, because we have some news for you!" Adam says.

"Before we say it, no hate and if any hate is given, their will be consequences in video form..." Ashley says.

"So...Jerome would you like to explain the story?" Annie says.

"Okay. Mitch has not been uploading because he and Julie were in Paris!" Jerome starts off.

"My turn. Second best friend to the man!" Mat says as he interrupts. "Mitch and Julie are now...ENGAGED!" Mat says and we can already tell the commets will be filling up when this happens.

"Now don't you hate on them! We are only part of the people who will stop recording. More include Jordan, Martin, Brandon, Dan, and others. That's how serious we are about hate!" Jason says.

"Now you can either congratulate Mitch and Julie, or stay silent!" Ian says.

"Anyway, that's it and also, reminder, Jordan will be on TwitchTV tonight at 5 West Coast time so go watch him play! We'll join him and that's all!" Quentin says.

"Anyway, don't hate, and bye!" Lachlan finishes. We end the recording and post it.

I look in the comments 2 hours after it was posted.

_3694 comments._

I scroll through a couple of the comments.

_Screw you. Mitch was mine. I don't care if they won't post!_

_Go to hell you piece of crap!_

_So cute! #MulieForDayz_

_Not Mashley...Mulie is pretty good too..._

_#NoMulie screw that whore_

_Mitch deserves better_

_Mitch, Im funnier and prettier than her. Plz?_

_Mitch plz dont record with Julie. Record with me._

_Check out my channel! InfinitePixelGaming!_

_#Mulie love is in the Skype call..._

I felt down at the negative comments, and they made me cry a little. I wasn't one of those girls that cut herself whenever she felt sad. I would never cut. I have a wonerful family and friends. An amazing fiance. It's only the fans. But they just hate me because I have Mitch, and they don't.

They wouldn't hate me if I wasn't dating Mitch.

I have a wonderful life.

And nobody is going to ruin that.

**Hey guys! Many of you are asking if it's the end, but no! There are still 15 chapters left, because I decided to extend it!**

**Sushi out!**


	15. Adam

**Hey guys. I had a bad morning, if you follow me on Twitter( sanapavlotsky)**

**These two girls started harrassing me and being rude because of one stupid post I made a year ago.**

**I deleted it but they kept on being rude and called me a 'bitch.'**

**I did report them for harrasment and mute them, so yay.**

**On with the story!**

**(Julie's POV)**

I woke up and looked at Mitch. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Hey babe. I've been thinking...when should we plan the Wedding?" Mitch asks.

"How about somewhere next month, in March?" I ask. **(Its' February. They skipped Christmas. Deal with it!)**

"Okay. Just not on the 29th. I have to go to Club Nokia with the team." Mitch says.

"Can I come?!" I ask, excited.

"Yes. The girlfriends are coming and you guys can walk around downtown LA. Sounds good?" Mitch asks. I nod my head.

"I love you..." He says as he kisses my forehead.

"No dur. Or you wouldn't have married me!" I say.

"And I love your sarcasm!" He says. I giggle as he pokes my nose and gets up.

**(Alesa's POV)**

Me and Adam drove to the airport and got out. Me and Adam were going to LA a week early, to prepare the mansion and hang around. Jason was already there, putting some furniture in.

We grabbed our suitcases and walked to our gate. We sat down and waited for our flight.

"Omg! You're Adam and Alesa!" I hear a girl say. I look to my right and see a girl, who looks about 15, and a boy, who looks about 17.

"That's right!" Adam says with a chuckle.

"Can we have your autographs? I'm Andy and this is Rebecca." The guys says.

"He is my bro and we always watch your videos! You guys are awesome!" Rebecca says.

The girl hands Adam her phone case, which is just plain white and smooth.

"It's a signing case. You can have people sign it and it won't come off! I only save it for famous people, and you guys are my two favorite." Rebecca says. I sign her phone and so does Adam and she squeals. She looks at her phone and smiles.

"Best day ever!" Rebecca says. I hear a woman's scream as a woman in her 40's comes up to Rebecca and Andy and grabs their hands.

"What are you doing talking to random strangers? Get away from my children!" The woman says as she pulls Andy and Rebecca away.

"Mom! It's SkyDoesMinecraft and his girlfriend!" Andy says. The mom looks at us amazed and smiles.

"My children always watch your videos. They love you guys! Sorry, about that..." The mom says. "I'm Joanne."

"No problem ma'am. I would be worried too if my kids were talking to two random strangers!" Adam says. Joanne smiles as we sign Andy's shirt, which is a Minecraft shirt. We sign a paper and give it to him and they take selfies with us.

"This is the best day ever!" Andy says.

"So how long have you watched me?" I ask them.

"Since you had 100 subs!" Andy says. Damn. That's a long time.

"Joanne, are you and your kids heading to LA?" Adam asks. She nods her head.

"We're visiting some family relatives. Staying until Monday!" She asnwers. Perfect.

"How would you two like VIP tickets to the Team Crafted Club Nokia convention?" Adam asks. They open their mouths in shock.

"YES! OH MY GOD YES!" Rebecca screams and Joanne laughs.

"Team Crafted?" She asks us.

"Yeah. It's a group of me, and 6 other friends. We make videos together!" Adam answers.

"I love Team Crafted, but you can do better by yourself! You can have a career as a YouTuber!" Andy says. I look at Adam and see him nod his head.

**(Adam's POV)**

A career? I don't want a career, but Team Crafted will lead me into a career on YouTube...YouTube is just a hobby.

Our flight gets called and we board the plane with the kids behind us.

I think about it the whole flight. I know what I must do.

I have to leave Team Crafted.

**Just so you know, I went to Club Nokia as VIP and got to meet them! Mudkipz wasn't there because he was depressed and Ian was at a convention thingy with Lancey.**

**I remember every detail, and I have a signed poster of all of the five(Jason, Adam, Mitch, Ty, and Jerome) over my computer and it inspires me to write everyday!**

**I also took a picture with Jerome with Mitch and my heart was beating so fast when MITCH PUT HIS ARM AROUND MY SHOULDER FOR THE PICTURE!**

**I also took a pic with Ty and Adam so hah!**

**And if any of you guys went to the convention, I was the girl who asked Mitch about An Mistake, where he mixed different ingredients together and drank it. And I asked about the Burger Milkshake if you were there...that was me :D**

**Mitch looked me in the eye when I asked the question and Jerome facepalmed at the question!**

**Anyway, I fangirled so hard!**

**Sushi out!**


	16. 7-3

**If you guys haven't heard, I heard 5 minutes after I posted the last chapter.**

**A plane headed from Malaysia to Amsterdam, crashed in Ukraine, killing all the passangers. All 280 of them.**

**I always think, when this happens, how does it feel to be on the plane. Screams and smoke and falling. It scares me.**

**Pray for the families of the victims on the plane.**

**(Ty's POV)**

I sit on the couch with Jocelyn, waiting for Quentin and Annie to come. They are supposed to be here, and Adam is supposed to come in a couple hours. Ian comes tomorrow morning. Jerome comes in two days. Jason comes in four days with Mitch.

I hear the doorbell ring and I run to answer it. I see Annie standing there and I smile.

Quentin comes and brings the suitcases in as they get settled on the second floor. The second floor consists of Quentin, Jason, Ian, and Jerome. Me, Adam, and Mitch took the top floor, and their is an extra bedroom, along with a game room.

They get settled in and we watch some TV. I look at the time. Adam should be here anytime now.

Five minutes later, he busts through the door with Alesa behind him. She says hi to us all and the girls go upstairs to talk.

Adam smiles as they walk off, then grabs me and Quentin and drags us to the living room.

"Adam, whats wrong?" I ask him, brushing my bangs out of the way.

"I've been thinking. Do you guys really want to have a career on YouTube?" Adam asks us. I think for a bit then shake my head.

"I have to say this, but if we stay in Team Crafted, it won't get any better..." He adds. I nod my head.

"So I'm leaving the team..." Adam says, and we nod, because there is nothing we can do about it.

"I'm leaving too!" I say, and Adam looks at me amazed.

"No, you can't! You spent years creating Team Crafted and you're just gonna throw it away?!" Adam says. I nod my head and Quentin clears his throat.

"I also leave...we should tell the whole team when they are all here..." Quentin says. I nod my head as the girls come running down in bathing suits.

"Let's go out for a swim!" Alesa says. I smile as I run to my room and get changed. I run to our pool and cannonball in, splashing all of them with water.

It's fun to be with the guys, but have a job with them, is not the best idea.

**This was just a filler chapter. The fun of all of Team Crafted starts next chapter, and the sadness. I forgot to add Ryan, because just deal with it!**

**Anyway, enjoying this fanfiction!? Good! Because I'm writing another one with my friend, kittypaw1!**

**Erased- A YouTube FanFic**

**Coming soon!**

**Sushi out!**


	17. Equals 4

**(Julie's POV)**

I boarded the plane and got out my laptop while we were still on the ground. I got on the website and finished 2 lessons before we had to take off. I turned off the laptop, and put it back in the bag.

I looked out the window, Mitch asleep next to me. I feel something grab my hand, and I see it's Mitch.

A cart comes around and asks us what we want to drink. I decide on a Coke for me and Sprite for Mitch.

The woman comes up to us and gasps.

"Oh my gosh! You're Julie, and that's Mitch!" The woman says. I nod my head as she looks at our hands.

"My two daughters love you two. You can entertain two different ages, 10 and 19. Do you mind if I get an autograph for my daughters?" The woman asks and I nod my head.

"When Mitch wakes up..." I say with a smile. She hands us our drinks and walks away.

**(Jason's POV)**

I sit there waiting for Mitch and Julie. My flight came 2 hours ago, and I am still sitting here, waiting for their flight to land, then Adam will pick us all up. Ian came early today, but it's lunchtime right now.

I look out on the runway and see their plane land. I wait a bit more, and they come out, Julie first.

"Hey! Jason!" She says as she hugs me. I hug her back, then hug Mitch.

"Let's go. Adam should be here in 10 minutes..." I say. They follow me outside to the waiting area, and soon enough Adam comes.

"Hey guys! Get in!" Adam says as he puts the bags in the trunk.

"I call shotgun!" I says as I take the front. Adam, Mitch, and I start talking, as Julie starts texting Shelby.

**(Julie's POV)**

I text Shelby the whole way home as the boys talk about the upcoming event. I was pretty excited, and it was only next week.

We get to the mansion, and it was huge! It was a white 3-story mansion with a big balcony and a pool and jacuzzi. I went in and the first floor consisted of a kitchen, living room, dining room, backyard, and bathroom. Upstairs was 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. The third floor was 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a master bedroom and bathroom.

Me and Mitch got settled on the third floor, the one with the big balcony. It was an amazing view of the neighborhood and Los Angeles.

The Team told Mitch to come downstairs for a team meeting, and the girls can't come, so we stayed in Adam's room with all the girls, talking and catching up on anything we've missed.

The whole time, I was just wondering what was going on downstairs.

**(Jerome's POV)**

Adam looked over at Quentin and Ty and sighed. What was going on? What are they hiding?

"We have some news to tell you..." Quentin says, with a sigh.

"This is gonna be hard to say..." Ty says.

"We're leaving Team Crafted..." Adam says.

"Wait what?!" Ian screams.

"We three decided that we don't want YouTube as a job, just a hobby. We're sorry..." Quentin says. Ian closes his mouth and accepts it. There's nothing we can do...

"The convention, will still go on...and we will announce it before the convention, and say that it's not cancelled..." Ty says. We nod our heads as Jason calls down the girls and tells them.

"Wait why?!" Jocelyn says.

"We don't want a job as YouTube..." Adam says and the girls agree also.

"Let's Twitter it..." Mitch says as we take out our phones.

"So this is how it ends...you Twitter it?" Julie asks. We all laugh at her remark.

"It doesn't end. We're still friends, and will always be. I love you guys..." Adam says as he gets up and we all hug each other.

"We're still best friends for life..." Ty says. We nod our heads and I can see Louise crying. I run up to her and hug her.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"It's just...I never had friends before this, and meeting Jerome was amazing, and you other 6 brought me friends and I can't tell you how grateful I am..." Louise says as the girls hug her. I smile as I pull away, after giving her a kiss.

"Twitter?" Ian asks. We nod our heads.

**(This is not the actual Twitter post they did...I forgot what they actually said because I was crying)**

_ SkyDoesMinecraft: I have officially left Team Crafted. There is no hate between us, we are still friends. I just want to go my own way:)_

_ deadlox: I'm on the same boat as Adam. No hate to TeamCrafted. Still love those guys :)_

_ HuskyMudkipz: I'm leaving TC too. Please don't hate. There was not fight, just going our own ways._

The rest of the team posts too.

_ BajanCanadian: We're still friends deadlox HuskyMudkipz SkyDoesMinecraft_

_ JeromeASF: No hate on Ty, Adam, or Quentin please. They just want to go their own way:)_

_ Ssundee: We support Ty, Adam, and Quentin. So you should too._

_ MinecraftUniverse: The convention will still be going on:) No hate for the 3._

Louise had stopped crying by now, and I came up to her and hugged her.

"Best buddies for life?" Jason asks.

"Yeah. Best buddies..." Mitch says as we all hug once again.

**I literally cried in my room for 2 hours, because I was one of the first fans of Team Crafted, back then with Dawn, Kermit, Seto, Bonks, etc.**

**Sushi out!**


	18. Swimming and Belly Rubs

**(Julie's POV)**

The Team read all the comments, and none of them were hate. People were mad that they left, but didn't express it. The videos kept on going daily, but the Team Crafted channel came to a halt. The boys were still joking around, but it wasn't the same.

I've been sitting on my computer, doing all my lessons. They said if I complete the lessons, and have an interview, I could work for them. I still haven't told anyone, but Shelby. It's a suprise.

Three lessons and a video later, I put on my swimsuit and went downstairs. The others were also in swimsuits, and going out to the backyard.

"Geronimo!" Jason screams as he cannonballs into the pool, followed by Jocelyn and Ty. They swim to the center and Jocelyn and Jason fight for the Noodle floatie. Jocelyn wins and starts beating Jason with it.

Jerome does a frontflip in and catches Louise as she jumps in. Mitch jumps in and Adam jumps on top of him, nearly drowning him. Quentin and Annie walk into the pool using the stairs. Ian jumps in with Maddie, and Alesa backflips in.

Then, I'm left as everyone watches me. I start to feel my cheeks turn red.

"Jump on in! It's nice, come on!" Jerome screams as he goes underwater.

"I can't..." I say, shyly.

"Why not?!" Ian screams as he stops wacking Maddie with a Noodle.

"I can't swim!" I scream. They stand open mouthed, and Adam finally speaks up.

"We can teach you..." He says. They all nod and my cheeks turn normal again. I go up next to the water and look down. I look back up at the Team, and see someone missing.

Then I feel myself fly forward and I feel the water splash around me as I hit the water. I hear Jerome laughing behind me as I start to sink underwater.

I start splashing around, and Jerome stops laughing. He jumps in, followed by Ty, and they pull me up and grab a floatie. They put me on it as I start coughing out water.

"Never do that again..." I say after I stop coughing, and Jerome nods his head. He hugs me and backs away as Mitch swims up to me.

"You okay?" He asks me with a concerened look. I nod my head and he smiles.

"Good. Now me and Ian are gonna teach you how to swim, because the others aren't responsible!" Mitch says with a laugh. The others pretend to look hurt and Adam starts fake crying like a baby. Alesa comes up to him and punches him and he shuts up.

"Now get on your stomach..." Ian says. I look at him like he had just killed someone. I get on my stomach and I feel 4 hands touch my stomach, keeping me afloat. I giggle.

"You're ticklish?" Ian asks me. Mitch nods his head and laughs.

"Good to know..." Ian says, as he strokes his imaginary beard.

They continue to help me, and by the end of the day, I know how to swim, if a doggie-paddle swim counts?

We get dressed back in our clothes and I walk down the stairs.

"Guys?!" I scream. Silence. This can't be good...

I continue to walk down the stairs and I walk into the living room.

"Guys?" I say, almost a whisper, when everyone pops out from behind the couch.

Ty and Jocelyn pin down my hands. Jason and Annie pin down my legs. Quentin sits on my legs and Louise, Alesa, and Maddie come out with cameras.

I see Mitch, Ian, Jerome, and Adam come out and do an evil laugh. Louise, Alesa, and Maddie start recording.

I see Jerome, Mitch, Ian, and Adam run over to me and they start tickeling me. I start screaming and laughing, and my stomach starts to hurt.

"Stop it!" I scream as I continue laughing. My stomach starts to ache even more as Louise starts laughing.

"This is too funny!" She says as she continue to record.

The tickle me for a minute, before they let go. By then, my stomach was hurting so much, I couldn't talk.

"Belly rubs..." Annie says as she past Quentin's stomach. Everyone starts laughing, except for me. My stomach hurt too much to laugh.


	19. Imposters and McDonalds

**This is a really big chapter. Maybe even longer than the BattleDome Part 2!**

**(Julie's POV)**

I got up with a big smile. Today was the convention, and we had to be there first. It was 8, and the doors opened at 1:00. I was pretty excited, since me and the girls got VIP and backstage passes, since we were the girlfriends.

"Mitch!" I scream at him. He jolts up and looks at me.

"Good morning. Big day today!" I say. He smiles as he gets up and goes to the bathroom. He takes a shower, and I go after him. Mitch gets dressed in a PowerMovesOnly shirt with Jerome. The girls just wore nice shirts. The rest of the guys wore just random shirts.

I saw someone missing though...

"Guys. Where's Quentin, Annie, and Ian?" I ask. Adam looks down.

"Quentin is not in the mood, so he and Annie are staying home. Ian is at another convention with Lancey, at Machinima. Ian just remembered this morning..." Ty says. **(True story)**

"Oh. Okay. Let's go?" I say. Adam leads us into two cars. Adam drives one car with Jason, Mitch, me, and Alesa. Jerome drives the other with Louise, Jocelyn, and Ty.

We arrive at Club Nokia, with no fans. We decide to go to a burger place right next to Club Nokia. We order burgers and fries and devour it all.

We go back to the club entrance and see security guards.

They move out of the way and let us through. I feel hands grab me and I look behind me. The guards are holding the girls.

"Let them go. They're with us..." Ty says. They let go and we start to walk inside.

It was a lounge room. It was dark, with little purple lights on the walls. There was a bar in the middle, and seats scattered around the place.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Jerome asks as he approaches the bar.

"I don't drink..." Alesa says.

"I meant a Coke or Sprite..." Jerome says. We all order a drink and take a tour around the place. It had a large theater with 2 floors of seating. The stage had a blue light with a Minecraft backround and 5 seats and microphones.

I drank my root beer as we walked around and had a tour.

"So you girls wanna explore or work backstage?" Jason asks.

"Backstage!" Jocelyn screams. We agree and they show us the backstage. It had technical stuff, then there was the lounge room. It was 2 big couches, with a mini-fridge, a TV, and a laptop.

"Hey! My laptop!" Ty says as he runs over to the laptop.

"I put that there for Minecraft reasons. For the girls to play..." I look around at Louise, Alesa, and Jocelyn and we nodded our heads.

"Now we have to go get ready. The VIP's will be coming in soon..." Mitch says as he kisses me and walks through the door.

**(Alesa's POV)**

We decided to spy on the guys. We went through the back exit, since the fans know how we look like. We ran to the front, and watched the fans.

Many people stared at us. I would too if I saw 4 girls running around, giggling as they looked at fans.

We went to the second floor and hid behind a pole. We started getting closer to the fans, as they started screaming. Mitch and Jerome came out and started high-fiving people. They held up a sign and took a picture.

They were swarmed, then they waved goodbye and left. Me and the girls waited, and finally, the doors opened.

"Disguises on?" Alesa says. We nod our head as we all put on a hood. We get in the line and I get my ID out.

We get to the front of the line and the security guard asks for my pass. I show him my ID and we put down our hoods.

"Hehe. Playing a prank huh? Girls..." The guy says with a laugh. He lets us through and I thank him.

We wait in line and Louise goes to grab us drinks. We get free drinks, and free everything, we just have to show our ID, saying we're their girlfriends.

We get drinks and wait in line a bit more. We put up our hoods as we get to the front. I take out a fake knife. The one thats retractable, and it would look like I stabbed someone.

"Ready?" I ask. The nod their head as we get to the very front. We walk torwards them and give them a paper.

"So what's your name?" Mitch asks me.

"Death..." Jocelyn says in a deep voice. It actually sounded pretty scary. Then me and Julie jumped at them and stabbed them with our "knife" as Mitch and Adam screamed. The guards started laughing as I kept "stabbing them" and Adam tried to push me away.

"Not funny..." Jerome says.

"It is...we're done now..." Louise says as we walk off, still laughing.

We walk with the rest of the fans, and I see 4 girls, about 17, walk up the stairs to Backstage.

"Oh hell no..." Jocelyn says. We walk to the backstage and see the lounge door open. We walk in and see the girls on Ty's laptop.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the girls ask me as the girls all get up. I look at them and laugh.

One of them had long brown hair and hazel eyes, and had on a Doctor Who shirt. Another had long black hair and a short skirt and tank. Another had brownish-blondish hair with a blouse, and skinny jeans. The other one had short brown hair and had on a Batman shirt, with black jeans.

"I asked, who the hell are you?" The tank top one said. "You're not allowed back here, right Louise?"

The blouse girl AKA "Louise," nodded her head and crossed her arms.

"And who are you?" Louise asks, our hoods still up.

"I'm Alesa...Sky's girlfriend..." The Batman girl said and I let out a smirk.

"I'm Louise...and back off..." The blouse girl says.

"Im Jocelyn...and Ty is mine..." The short skirt girl said.

"I'm Julie. Benja is mine." The Doctor Who girl said.

I looke at Louise, Jocelyn, and Julie and we all started laughing really loud. Julie started crying from laughing too much.

"Get the hell out now! And stay away from our boyfriends!" "Jocelyn" says.

Just then, Jerome and Mitch walk in and look at us, wide eyes.

"Mitchy!" "Julie" says as she runs to Mitch and gives him a long kiss. Mitch tries to pull her away but she puts his legs around him...

Oh no...

**(Julie's POV)**

"Julie" jumps on Mitch and puts his legs around him and start to make out with him.

Oh hell no...

I run up to the girl and pull her away from Mitch and start slapping her. I slap her many times before Louise and Alesa drag me off her.

"You bitch! Stay away from my boyfriend!" I scream at her. Her friends look at me, mad, but I don't care.

"You have no right to hurt Julie like-" "Louise" starts off but I cut her off by putting down my hood. Louise, Alesa, and Jocelyn also put down their hood.

"Nice try...you had it all down. Even the Maddie and Annie situation..." Alesa says. The girls open their mouths in amazement.

"Oh my gosh..." "Jocelyn" says. Security guards come and take them out of the building. I smile at my work.

"This is why I worry for you..." Mitch says as he comes up to me.

"If I wasn't here...she would make out with you even more!" I say. Mitch nods his head and wipes his mouth.

He kisses me and I smile.

"That's better..." I say. He laughs as he leaves and we follow him out.

The Team stands there, backstage as the announcer starts talking about YouTube, then Team Crafted.

"Give it up! For the Team!" The girl screams as the guys walk out and wave to the fans. The fans go wild and starts screaming.

"Now, there are 4 mics placed around." She points to the mic. "If you have any questions, please feel free to ask!"

People run up to the mic and stare at the boys.

"This question is for Sky!" The girl says. She looks about 8.

"Will you be my Internet brother?" The girl asks in a cute voice and Sky nod shis head. Te crowd starts 'aww'ing as the next person comes up.

It's a girl in a creeper jacket and fedora.

"Mitch, which was worse? Burger milkshake or the An Mistake video?" The girl asks. The Tea, facepalms themselves and Ty and Jerome start laughing.

"Oh god. An Mistake was an mistake. It was horrible..." Mitch says and everyone laughs.**(That was my question and the exact response!)**

They kept on going through the questions and then it was time for music.

Jason put on his new song Apex, and it was awesome. I pulled out my phone and took a picture and posted it on Instagram.

_JulieCanadian: At Club Nokia! #Apex_

The song was over and Jason ran over to us.

"What exactly is #apex?" Louise asks him.

"The highest I've ever went in my dubstep music..." Jason answered.

Adam sang New World with a friend and people sang along. Jerome and Mitch recorded it from the crowd and it was amazing.

After the songs, they went to the talking booth and got to talk to fans. The girl with the fedora offered Jerome her hat, but he said he couldn't take it.

Hours later, we were all done, and everyone was tired. It was only 7, so we could walk around.

I felt kinda bad for Jason, since he was the only one who didn't have a girlfriend. He met a girl, Amber, at the Club, who was dropping off her sister, and they are kinda going out.

Jason invited Amber, and I've just seen her for the first time. She has dark red hair, brown eyes, and is as short as Jason. She makes her own music, dubstep, and loves Minecraft.

We all walked, hand-in-hand, even Jason. The girls got to know her and we approve of her.

We walked around LA, and found a McDonalds.

"Anyone want McDonalds?" Adam asks. We all raised our hands and we walked inside. There was an outside area for a playground, so we sat there.

We all ordered sodas and burgers, and the guys started talking. I whispered to Amber, Alesa, Louise, and Jocelyn.

"Let's go in the playground..." I say.

"I'm wearing a skirt, and Louise is too tall..." Jocelyn says. Alesa, me and Amber rush to the playground and start climbing inside the tubes as the guys stare at us.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ty asks us.

"Climbing!" Amber screams.

"She's a keeper..." Adam says as he nudges Jason. We continue to climb until our food arrives.

"Where the fuck is my toy?" I ask Mitch. He laughs and shrugs.

"I didn't get you a kid's meal..." He said. I pretended to fake cry and he chuckled.

"Okay. Amber is a keeper, so I vote to throw Julie off a bridge. Anybody in?" Adam says as he raises his hand. Everyine raises their hands, then laugh. I cross my arms and pretend to cry.

"You sound like a constipated moose..." Alesa says, and we all crack up.

All I could say, was that it was the best day ever.

**Hey guys. Did you like this long chapter? I love writing chapters where they just goof off and don't do anything. A couple more chapters at the Team Crafted Mansion of them fooling around, then JuIie and Mitch go home. Sounds good?**

**Sushi out!**


	20. Alesa

**(Mitch's POV)**

I woke up the next day and saw Julie laying next to me, smiling.

"Hey babe..." I say, smiling. She smiles then gets up and walks to the closet.

"So what do we do today? Something with the team?" She asks as she looks through her closet.

"Yeah. We don't see them often..." I say with a smile.

"I'll go ask them what we're doing today..." She says as she walks downstairs, and starts screaming at Adam.

Quentin walks into my room and waves.

"Who is that girl sleeping with Jason?" Quentin asks me.

"Already?! She was at the Club yesterday...hey you feeling okay?" I ask him, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine..." He says as he walks off. Julie comes running in and smiles.

"We're going to Six Flags!" She says with a smile. She gets some shorts and a t-shirt and runs into the bathroom to change. She changes and walks out.

"You know what I like about you? You don't wear make-up. You just accept your real beauty..." I say with a smile as I kiss her.

"Or I'm just lazy and want to look like shit?" Julie says and I chuckle.

I go downstairs and eat breakfast and see everyone but me and Julie with backpacks.

"Why the backpacks?" I ask.

"Oh! We're staying at a hotel overnight. Today is Magic Mountain, and tomorrow is Hurricane Harbor! So just bring a swimsuit and a change of clothes." Annie says. Julie runs upstairs, grabs everything for the both of us and runs back downstairs.

We get into two cars, and drive to Six Flags, occasionally waving at each other as we speed down the highway.

We arrive and buy our tickets and go through security. They check our bags and we walk to the ticket area.

The ticket lady looks at us, amazed. I would too if I saw 14 people just march on in.

We follow Adam as he runs to a ride.

"Oh no! Not this ride!" Ian screams sarcastically, as we stare at the carousel.

"Come on guys! This ride is so intense!" Adam screams as he gets in line. Nobody is in line, so we just go to the front.

We all pick a horse and get on.

"Errr..enjoy your ride?" The guy says as Adam and Ty starts screaming.

"Oh mah gaw! Halp me!" Ty screams.

"The intensity is too strongk!" Jerome screams as it slowly starts to go.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Adam screams and we all burst out laughing.

We get off and go on the Revolution. We scream at the tunnel, and Adam does his world-famous scream, destroying the ears of innocent people.**(The scream when he is being attacked in Survival Games)**

We go on the Viper, which hurt my head, X2, Colussus, Scream, Batman, Riddler's Revenge, Green Lantern, Ninja, Tatsu, Superman, Drop of Doom, Apocolype, and Goliath.

"Oh hell no!" Maddie says as she sees the line for Full Throttle. We decide to skip it, and we go to Bugs Bunny World.

We go on many rides and Adam, Ty, and Jerome act like little children, running all around the place.

By the time we were finished, it was 7, so we decided to get some food. We got pizza and devoured it.

We went to Rouring Rapids, but Amber and Jason decided to stay, because they didn't want to get soaked.

I got on and sat next to Adam and Julie. We started moving and Adam screamed in my ear, making me deaf.

The Team started splashing water at him, telling him to shut up, but it hit me and Julie also.

By the end of the ride, I was suprised I wasn't completely deaf. It was pretty cold, so we decided to start going to the hotel, but Jason kept on laughing at us.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to go on a water ride at 7:30!" He laughed at us. Adam gave an evil smile and hugged Jason, making him soaked.

"Ha!" Amber laughed. Jerome did a devilish smile as he ran at her. She started running and we had to catch up to them, but it was too late. Jerome was hugging Amber.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed as she sunk to her knees. People looked at us and walked away, scared of us.

We got to the car and drove for 5 minutes to our hotel. Me, Julie, Jerome, and Louise shared a room. Annie, Quentin, Ian, and Maddie. Alesa, Adam, Ty and Jocelyn. Amber and Jason got a seperate room, with two beds, because Amber didn't feel comfortable to sleep with Jason just yet. Last time, Jason was on the couch, and she was on his bed.

We all got settled in, but our room wasn't sleepy yet. We stayed up playing card games and goofing around.

We finally got sleepy and went to sleep.

**(Julie's POV)**

I woke up, and saw Jerome taking his shirt off by the closet. He spotted me and smiled.

"You like my bootyful abs?" He says. He slurps, making me laugh.

"Eww no!" I say with a laugh as I throw my pillow at him. He dodges it and it hits Louise as she comes out of the bathroom. She shrieks and wakes up Mitch.

"Sorry..." She says with a laugh as Mitch rubs his eyes.

"Dammit Louise! Rule number 1, never say sorry to Mitch!" Jerome says. Louise playfully punches him and I get up and change.

We get changed and meet up with the rest of the team. We got in our cars and drove to the park. We went through security again and went into Hurricane Harbor.

We picked a bench and put all our 10 backpacks and towels on it. Poor bench.

Jerome rented us all rental floats and we went on all the raft rides. We went to the wave pool and lazy river.

We went to the Bamboo Racers and raced in two groups. Ian won the first group, and Jocelyn won the second group.

We went on the Tornado and I was paired up randomly with Ty, Annie, and Jason. We got our raft and went up the stairs.

I see Ty shaking a bit.

"Hey Ty. You okay?" I ask him, worried.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit afraid of heights..." He says.

"Don't worry...It's fun!" Jason says, and finally Ty smiles.

We get to the top and place our float. We get in and smile at the other group, which was Mitch, Amber, Adam, and Louise.

The lifeguard pushes us and we start to go forward. Ty starts screaming like a little girl as he go backwards. His face was hilarious and me and Jason couldn't help but laugh.

We got to the end and got our raft and met up with Quentin, Jerome, and Alesa.

We watched as Mitch's group went down, and we heard a familiar scream.

Maddie, Jocelyn, and Ian came down with Ian screaming. We all started laughing at him as he came down and Maddie and Jocleyn were laughing their asses off.

"I can't breath..." Jocelyn says as she and Maddie continue to laugh.

We get food and walk around a bit more. We go to the lazy river and wave pool and relax. We went to the playground and went on all the slides, acting like little kids.

We finish around 7 and change into our normal clothes. I meet the girls, and spot that Alesa is missing.

"Guys? Where's Alesa?" I ask. Louise's smile fades.

"She's not in there?!" Louise says. I shake my head and we all run in and scream her name.

No answer.

"I was out here the whole time! I changed the quickest!" Annie says.

We looked in all the stalls.

Nothing.

**What happened to Alesa?!**

**Sushi out!**


	21. Gummy Worms

**Where's Alesa?!**

**(Julie's POV)**

We looked around for Alesa, and I got really worried.

"She went in the bathroom, right?!" Amber screams. I nod my head.

We looked around, and I started getting really scared, when I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey guys!" The voice says. We all turn around and Annie sighs.

In front of me stands Alesa, eating a big pouch of Sour Gummy Worms...

"Alesa! You scared us shitless!" Louise says as she hugs her.

"I just went to get Gummy Worms..." Alesa says as she eats them. I grab a handful and start eating them.

"Hey!" Alesa screams.

"Sharing is caring!" I scream as I run over to Mitch. Alesa chases me.

"But I don't care!" She screams. I hide behind Mitch as Adam pulls Alesa away.

"Wow wow wow...what happened?" Adam asks.

"She stole my Gummy Worms!" Alesa screams.

"Gummy worms?!" Ian screams. He runs at Alesa and steals some, and so does Jason and Jerome.

"Hey! My gummies!" She screams with a laugh.

These are my best friends. The crazy ones. The interesting. The helpful. The caring.

And I love them all.

**Hey guys, I know it's a short chapter but I have something important to talk about and PLEASE DONT IGNORE THE NEXT PARAGRAPH/PARAGRAPHS THAT I AM ABOUT TO WRITE!**

**So I have some good news, and some bad news...**

**Good news is that I will finish this story...**

**Bad news is that...this is hard to say...**

**I will not be posting anymore.**

**Me and kittypaw don't have time to post and write, since we both have honors classes. We won't have time for all of it, and if we do, we study.**

**We want good grades and get into a good college, since it is high school.**

**I will be writing short stories every now and then, but until next summer...**

**Erased is canceled. Postponed until next summer.**

**I am sorry to say that, and it's really hard for me, since you guys looked forward to the story.**

**You may remain following to me, since I will post shorts every now and then, but not an actual story.**

**I am really sorry and I hope you guys will forgive me...**

**Anyway, until next chapter...**

**Sushi out!**


	22. Ding Dong Bitch

**(Mitch's POV)**

We arrive at the TCM(Team Crafted Mansion) and take showers. Once we were all finished, we decided to have movie night, for fun.

We watched a bunch of Disney movies, like Lilo and Stitch, Finding Nemo, and all the Toy Story movies.

Julie fell asleep on my shoulder at the last scene in Toy Story 3, so I carried her upstairs and layed her in bed. I snuggled in next to her and we fell asleep.

I wake up and rub my eyes. I get up and wash my face in the bathroom, and change into normal clothes. I go downstairs and see Jerome playing Call of Duty with Alesa.

"Can I join?" I ask. Jerome nods his head.

I pick up a controller and join their game. We play and beat the other team.

"Wins equals prize!" Alesa says as he gets up and makes us cereal. We were the only ones up at 7 AM. Adam went to sleep after he came back from the airport.

We decided to walk around our neighborhood.

"We haven't even said hi to the neighbors...and it's been months..." Alesa says. She walks out the door and we follow her. We go to one of our neighbors and knock on the doors.

"Wait! Mitch! It's 7 AM!" Alesa whisper-screams. I widen my eyes as Alesa ducks behind a car, and Jerome runs back to the house. I run and dive behind a tall bush, just as the door opens.

"Little motherfuckers..." The guy whispers and Alesa holds in her laugh. He closes the door and I run over to Alesa.

"We're not doing this ever again..." Alesa says with a laugh. I cover her mouth and we run back to the TCM.

We ate lunch and decided to record a Block Party. Some of the team was recording with others, so it was just me, Ian, Maddie, and Adam.

We played a few rounds and me, Adam, and Ian uploaded the video on YouTube and sat back and relaxed.

We recorded for the rest of the day, and left some videos for the next 2 days. I finished editing a Parkour map with Bodil, Simon, Ashley, and Jerome, and slowly walked to my bed.

My face hit the pillow, and I was fast asleep.


	23. The Fastest Ceremony Ever

**(Mitch's POV)**

I woke up and looked over at Julie, and she was laying there, smiling at me.

"Hey..." I whisper with a smile. She smiles back at me.

"What's on your mind?" I ask her.

"It's just...I can't wait. For a wedding. I want to be Mrs. Hughes!" She says with a sigh.

"Then why not?" I ask her with a smile. She looks at me, confused as I get up and walk to the living room. Everyone sits there, talking or playing video games.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention?" I scream as Julie runs downstairs in her pajamas.

"My beautiful fiance can not wait to get married, so we will get married! Today!" I say and they all start talking.

"Let's do it in the backyard! We can set it up!" Adam says and me and Julie nod our heads.

The girls get up and run to Julie and drag her upstairs. Adam calls and sets up people to help us.

"You guys are really desperate..." Jerome says as he passes me. I punch him on the shoulder and he chuckles.

**(Julie's POV)**

Me and the girls go to a store to buy a dress for me, because we decided to get married today.

We walked into the store and I gasped. I saw a beautiful white dress with ruffles and a silver bow on the belt.

**( . its the first one!)**

The girls took the dress and I was pushed into a dressing room with Alesa and Louise, who were my closest friends out of all of them.

They helped me put the dress on, with a pair of white heels and they let the other girls in.

"You look amazing!" Jocelyn says as I twirl. They smile as they make me take off the dress and heels. They pay for it as I get dressed in my normal clothes.

We walk back out and go to a hair salon. I get curls, and my hair has never looked this good.

We walk back to the house and see Mitch and Ty talking. I make eye contact with him and smile. The girls drag me upstairs to change and get ready.

**(Mitch's POV)**

"You guys are going really fast..." Ty says.

"If she wants to get married today, let her!" I say with a smile. The Team has already informed anyone in the Los Angeles area that we were getting married.

Everyone started coming in. I went upstairs and got ready in Jerome's room. I put on my clothes and brushed my hair.

I went outside and looked out the window. The backyard had a white carpet leading to a white rose arch. There were white seats and a table with a cake. That was fast...this all is...

I went outside and went up to the arch. The minister was already there and me and him struck a conversation.

Everyone sat down and the music started. I got in my place, with Jerome and Adam as my best men. Louise and Alesa were Julie's bridesmaids.

I looked at the back door of the backyard as she came out in a beautiful dress. Annie was throwing flowers, because she volunteered to do that.

She came up to me and smiled.

"You're not scared about this?" She asks me.

"I'm not scared. Why would I be?" I ask her as the minister starts talking.

"It all happened so fast..." She says.

"But I've known you for years. Why wouldn't I have wanted this?" I ask her and she smiles.

"Only 30 minutes ago, I was called to marry this couple. Meaning they cannot wait, and they are truly in love...Mitchell Hughes, do you promise to love and care and help your wife?" He asks me. I nod my head.

"Juliet Carver, do you promise to love and care and help your husband?" He asks Julie.

"I do..." She says with a nod. He closes her book.

"You may now-" The minister starts but I lean in and kiss Julie before he could finish. Everyone starts clapping and Jerome and Adam pet my back.

"That was the fastest wedding I've been too. You're the first, other than Tiffany and Red, to get married, and so fast!" Adam says. I chuckle as I take Julie's hand and we go up to the cake. It was a 2 layer cake with vanilla everything.

"It's nice..." Julie says with a smile. I smile as I look closer at the cake. I feel someone grab my head and shove me into the cake. My face covered in cream, I look back and see Julie laughing her ass off.

"Well played..." I say as I kiss her and smudge cream on her face.

She giggles and I smile at her.

"Ya tyiba lyublyu!" I say and she laughs.

"Me too..."

**I know it was all quick! The whole wedding and all, but dill with it! :D**

**Sushi out!**


	24. Julie Is

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late upload, I was at Volleyball camp :)**

**I will be posting short stories, and do you guys want me to do on random people? Not YouTubers, just two normal people and a story line? I have an idea for one...**

**Post in the comments if you want one. Until December, I will be posting shorts, and I decided in December...**

**I will continue Erased!**

**I have Winter Break so I will have time, and Erased has been postponed until this December!**

**Anyway, post in the comments if you wat me to do shorts on non-YouTubers or famous people...**

**(Mitch's POV)**

(3 Weeks Later)

We went back to Canada and celebrated with Mat, Rob, Kyle, Tyler, and Shelby. It was fun, just the 7 of us.

I was at my house playing CoD with Mat and Tyler. I didn't really know Tyler before this, but he is really cool.

Shelby and Julie were upstairs doing something, but I didnt care at the moment. We were being beat by the other team.

**(Shelby's POV)**

I sat on her bed as she finished up the test. I printed out the application, and we were going to fill it out.

"I'm in!" She screams as she gets up and jumps around the room.

"Congrats! I knew they would want you...plus not many people applied..." I said and Julie playfully punched me.

"Now let's fill out this form!" I say as Julie sits down on the bed next to me.

"Name. Juliet Rose Carver... Birthdate. September 18..." And we went on filling out the form, and we got to the medical area.

"Any diseases? Nope! Medical conditions? Nope!" Julie says as she crosses out the boxes.

"Pregnancy? Pshh...nope!" I say. I was about to cross it out when I looked at Julie. She wasn't crossing it out.

"Julie? Are you okay?" I ask her. She shakes her head. My eyes widen.

"Did you and Mitch...?" I ask. She nods her head.

"How many times?" I ask her. She holds up a number 1.

"Did you use protection?" I ask her and she looks down and shakes her head.

I get up and take her hand and grab my phone. We walk downstairs and I grab her car keys.

"Where you guys going?" Tyler screams from the living room.

"We'll be right back!" I scream back as we go outside and get in the car.

We drive to CVS Pharmacy and park. We walk in and go to an aisle.

I find a pregnancy test and I grab it and run to the cashier, Julie following behind.

"Pregnancy test?" The woman says as she looks up. "You know girls can't get pregnant together, right?" The woman asks as she hands us the test.

"It's not together and she's my best friend and she may lose her husband and dream job if she is..." I say as I grab Julie's hand and march to the bathrooms.

"You don't think that Mitch will leave me, right?" Julie asks. I see a tear fall down her cheek.

"I just said that to make her shut up...now go..." I say as I hand her the test and she walks in the bathroom.

She comes out 5 minutes later, and I look at her.

"Shelby...I'm..."

**Cliffhanger! What will happen? Find out next chapter!**

**Sushi out!**


	25. Pregnant With

**Cliffhanger last time! Here is the answer!**

**(Julie's POV)**

"Shleby...I'm...pregnant..." I say. Shelby nods her head and smiles.

"We need to tell Mitch. He won't think different of you." I say with a smile and she nods her head.

We throw the test away and walk back to our car and stay silent the whole way home.

We get home and see the boys still playing.

"Mitch?!" I scream. "I need to talk to you, privately..."

He gets up and walks over to us. We walk upstairs, and Shelby follows.

I close the door and look at Mitch's brown eyes. They were so beautiful.

"Mitch..." I say. He nods his head.

"I'm pregnant..." I say as I close my eyes.

**(Mitch's POV)**

"I'm pregnant..." She says as she closes her eyes and I smile.

"Really?" I ask her. She nods her head and I see a tear fall down her cheek.

"Hey, Jules? What's wrong? I'm happy!" I say and she looks up and smiles.

"You what?" She asks.

"I'm happy. I wanted this, I just didn't want to pressure you!" I say, grinning. She smiles and I wipe her tears away.

"Hey. It's gonna be okay..." I say.

"I know that, but I applied for Event Coordinater for Mojang and they won't let me in if I'm pregnant..." She says.

"Really?! You passed the tests and everything?" I ask her and she nods.

"You'll get in...I know people on the inside..." I say and she smiles.

"Now go fill out that form! We'll tell the others later!" I say as I escort her to our room.

"Shelby already knows!" She screams back and I smile as I walk downstairs and continue the game.

**(Julie's POV)**

I finish the form and fax it to them. I hope I get in...

Mitch comes in, with Shelby behind him, both smiling.

"Wanna tell them now?" Shelby asks me and I nod.

We walk downstairs and Shelby clears her throat.

"There is a special announcement!" Shelby says as she walks over to Tyler. "Don't freak out..."

"Julie is pregnant!" Mitch says with a big smile and Mat and Tyler get up.

"What?! Oh my gosh, congrats!" Mat says as he hugs me and Mitch, and so does Tyler.

"Do you know the gender?" Tyler asks.

"No. But we have names written down for every gender..." I say.

"Let me hear them!" Mat says.

"For girls we have Lexi, Isabella, and Allison. For boys, we have Andrew, Preston, and Daniel..." Mitch says.

"Not Mat? Seriously, or Tyler?" Mat asks. I shake my head with a giggle.

"We want names that nobody has!" I say.

"Then what about Preston?" Tyler asks.

"We just like the name, so dill with it!" Mitch says.

"You guys should go to the doctor and get a check-up..." Shelby says as she leans against a wall.

"I drive!" Mat says as we all go to the car.

We get to the doctor's office and wait in line. A girl in her 30's smiles at us as she calls us.

"Juliet Hughes?" She says. Has a nice ring to it...

We all walk in and walk into a room with a lot of medical stuff. A doctor and nurse walk in and smile.

"So, Juliet Hughes, you are pregnant..." The doctor says as he looks at his clipboard. I smile and nod.

He walks up to Tyler and pats him on the back.

"Good job, kid..." The doctor says and Tyler's eyes widen as he laughs.

"No, she's mine...these are just friends..." Mitch says as Tyler bangs the wall from laughter.

"Im dying!" Tyler screams and Shelby punches him and he shuts up.

"So do you want to know the gender?" The nurse asks with a smile and Mitch nods his head.

The nurse runs some tests on me and smiles.

"Congratulations! It's a..."

**Another cliffie! Hehe!**

**Sushi out!**


	26. Alexis Isabelle Hughes

**(Mitch's POV)**

The nurse smiles.

"It's a...girl!" The nurse says with a smile as she shows us a picture of the inside of Julie's stomach.

"Alexis..." Julie says.

"You already have the name? What about the middle name?" Mat says. Julie looks up and thinks for a bit.

"Alexis Isabelle Hughes..." Julie says and I smile.

"It's perfect..." I say as I kiss her and she giggles.

"You guys are too much..." Tyler says as I get up from the bed and put on my shoes.

(7 Months Later)

We had told everyone and they were happy for us. Jerome, Louise and Ashley were coming over to us, since they were our best friends.

I drove to the airport with Mat, jamming out to the music he put in the car speaker. Jerome, Louise and Ashley got a flight that landed at the same time, so we would be picking them up together.

We drove for an hour to the airport, and got to Terminal B. I saw them standing there, talking and laughing.

I pulled up next to them and me and Mat came out. We all hugged and put the suitcases in the trunk.

"So, Benja is a daddy now?" Jerome asks me. I nod my head as I get in my seat.

"A happy one..." I say as Ashley, Louise, and Jerome pile in the back, also jamming to the music.

We get back home and decide to have a party. Kyle, Rob, Shelby, and Tyler were also coming over.

We arrive home and I open the door.

"Welcome to our lovely home..." I say as I open the door. They come in and smile.

"I take the couch!" Ashley says as she puts her suitcase next to the couch. Jerome and Louise put their stuff in the guest room and I hear a scream.

I run to my room, where I heard the scream and see a big bellied Julie. She has been like that for a while, so I don't know why she was screaming.

Ashley comes in and gasps. She runs over to Julie and helps her out the room.

"What's wrong?" I ask Ashley, who was running to open the door.

"Her water broke!" Ashley scream as I look at the place where Julie was standing.

Oh. My. God.

I run after them as they get in the car. Ashley drives us to the hospital and doctors take her to a room. Only me, Jerome, and Ashley were allowed. Mat and Louise stayed in the waiting room, and Rob, Kyle, Tyler, and Shelby would be here soon.

"Push!" The doctors scream and Julie screams also.

**(Julie's POV)**

I push and I close my eyes as I hear a cry.

I open my eyes and see a baby. My baby.

The doctors put her in a blanket and handed her to me.

"It's a girl..." The nurse says as I look over at Mitch, who was crying tears of joy. I start crying also and he hugs me and the baby.

"I'm never going to let you two go..." He says and I smile. He wipes my tears away and smiles.

"Jerome and Ashley. You are the god father and mother..." I say and they gasp.

"Wait what?" Ashley says with a laugh.

"You will be the god father and mother..." Mitch repeats again as Jerome and Ashley hug him with a smile.

I laugh and Mitch looks back at me. I hand him the baby and he takes it, cradling it in his arms.

The nurse comes in with the papers and hands them to me.

"Jerome...sign it..." I say as I hand him the papers, still very tired. He takes them and signs her name. Mitch signs his name and so do I.

"Alexis Isabelle Hughes..." Mitch says. "Welcome to the family..."

I smile and feel a tear going on, but I stop it.

Mitch is going to be the best dad ever.

**Quick chapter because the last one is the 30th chapter so prepare yourselves!**

**Sushi out!**


	27. Godparents

**(Ashley's POV)**

I got dressed in a long-sleeved white dress, along with Louise and Julie. We did our make-up and we all put on some flats.

**(Ashley's Dress****: product-detail/Mesh-Skirt-Embroidery-Lace-Long-Sleeve_ **** )**

**(Louise's Dress: **** . **** )**

**(Julie's Dress****: . **** ) **

**(I always put the dress URL if you guys want a better visual :D )**

We met the guys downstairs and we drove to the church. Julie wasn't really a Catholic person, but Mitch was, so Julie respected that.

We went inside and met with a guy who started talking to Mitch and Julie.

"Who is to be chosen?" The guy asks. Julie points to me and Jerome and the guy smiles.

"Follow me...Ashley and Jerome, am I correct?" He says and I nod. We follow him and he smiles.

He makes us do some vows to protect the child and keep it safe, and I agreed to every single one of them, and so did Jerome.

Julie gave us Alexis and we had to hold her for a bit, to show we were responsible. They finally blessed Alexis, and me and Jerome kissed her forehead.

He nodded his head and Julie and Mitch thanked him. I took Alexis and we walked outside and Julie smiled.

"You guys were amazing!" Julie says as she hugs me and Jerome.

They let me hold the baby, and I was glad. It giggle and smiled in my arms and I laughed.

"It's so adorable..." Jerome says as he looks at her. I nod and he smiles as he walks back to Louise.

"You have great parents, you know that. And a great family that will take care of you. There are many people dying to meet you. There's Aunt Annie and Uncle Quentin. There's Aunt Alesa and Uncle Adam. There are so many people who will love you..." I whisper to her as I kiss her head and she giggles.

I smile as Julie comes up to me and looks at Alexis.

"I see you two are getting along. You're gonna be her favorite! But there is still the Team and everyone else...so you have competition..." Julie says.

"We will all teach her different things. To become the best kid ever...even though she already is..." I say.

"Nice save..." Julie says with a laugh.

**Chapters 28, 29, and 30 will be in the future, as Alexis is growing up! Then, it will be the end of Tell Me, and no, there is no sequel and I don't plan on one.**

**Sushi out!**


	28. 7th Birthday

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday night, my wifi went down :(**

**These next chapters are in the future, showing what became of Alexis :)**

**(Mitch's POV)**

"Go get ready! Your aunts and uncles will be here soon!" I scream at the house.

I hear a giggle as Alexis runs out from the kitchen and tries to run past me. I grab her and swing her over my shoulder.

"Got you, you little lizard!" I say as she laughs and hits my back.

"Let me go!" She says with a laugh. I shake my head as Julie comes in.

"What are you doing to the birthday girl?" She asks me with a laugh.

"She is old enough, she can learn how to fight back." I say and Julie sighs.

"Mitch, she's 7..." Julie says and I sigh as I put down Alexis. She runs upstairs as Ashley comes down the stairs.

"Woah. She's getting fast..." Ashley says with a sigh.

**(No. Ashley didn't stay here for 6 years, she is her godmother and it's her 7th birthday so deal with it!)**

"Yeah. Can you go help her get ready..." Julie says as Ashley smiles and runs to Julie's room.

The guests start coming in and hand us all presents. It was only the team and a few others like Mat and Tyler.

"Where's the birthday girl?!" Alesa says as she pats her stomach.

"It's getting bigger!" Julie says as she walks over to Alesa and looks at her stomach. Alesa is 6 months pregnant. It's a boy, and she decided to name him Aaron.

"The three A's!" Mitch says as he hugs Alesa and Adam.

Everyone starts to file in and Alexis comes down with Ashley, hiding her face.

She looks up and sees everyone. She smiles as she runs to them and hugs them all. The door opens and Louise and Jerome come in.

"Hey buddy!" I say as Kevin jumps on me. He was born only a year after Alexis, so he is 6.

I hug him, then Jerome and Louise.

"Kevin is getting wild...you have to help us!" Jerome says.

"Like Bacca, like son!" I say as Louise laughs.

I look over and see Adam tickling Alexis, and her screaming for help.

**So every chapter is Alexis over the years...the last chapter is gonna bring some memories.**

**It was so long ago that I wrote the first chapter to A Canadian Secret...I came a long way with you guys :D**

**Sushi out!**


	29. Graduation

**Next chapter is the last one...so prepare yourself!**

**(Alexis' POV)**

I get up and make myself some cereal as mom and dad come in the kitchen.

"Big day today! Is your dress ready?" Mom asks me. I nod my head. I finish my cereal and mom follows me upstairs to get me ready.

I get dressed in my red dress and put on some white flats.

**(Alexis' Dress: athena_plain_dress/thing?id=19003844 )**

I put on Mascara and eyeliner and mom curled my long brown hair.

"You look beautiful..." Mom says and I shrug it off.

"Yeah. But you and dad won't be able to see me..." I say, angry.

"I'm sorry that me and your dad have work. VidCon is near and I have to plan the booths, and your father has a deal with a new famous girl. She has potential." Mom says.

She started out work as MineCon Coordinator, but now she does all the Con events. MineCon. VidCon. ComicCon. You name it.

Dad had a job as a YouTuber, but then he got a job at YouTube, and his job is to find new YouTubers that have potential for something. Right now, he's working on some girl named Lizzie who is an amazing ballerina.

They might not make it to my graduation ceremony, but it's okay. It's just 8th grade...right? But it still hurt that they couldn't make it...

I got in the car and dad dropped me off at school, where we would have the ceremony. I met up with my friends, Megan and Katlynn.

"Nice dress! It's so cute and red matches your hair and eyes!" My friend Megan says. I flinch as she says cute and I correct her.

"Cute can't go to inanimate objects such as my dress. It can be descirbed for a dog or person for instance, but not a dress..." I say. Megan looks at me and glares at me, so does Katelynn.

"You know what? I'm sick of your shit! You always think you're better than us!" Katelynn screams.

"I didn't say that. I just wanted to-"

"Let's go Megan. We're not friends with this bitch anymore..." Katelynn says as she brushes her blonde hair and walks away.

I stand there, curling my hair with my fingers and fixing it. I always saw Ashley do it, my godmother, and I just adopted that habit.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I hear a guy say. I look up and see two guys and a girl look at me and smile.

"Yeah. I just figured out who real friends aren't..." I say as I brush my hair out of my eyes and curl my hair again. Dammit Alexis! Stop it!

"Oh. I'm Cameron. This is Zoey and Isaac." The blonde guy says. I look as he points to a black-haired girl, and a black haired guy. I look at him and smile.

"Hey I'm Isaac. One question. Do you play Minecraft?" Isaac asks me and I start laughing. They look at me confused as I continue to laugh.

"Sorry. Yeah, I do. I definitely do..." I say with a smile. My family and my aunts and uncles always used to play Minecraft. It was there living.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Zoey asks me and I nod my head.

I follow them as we sit down and they start calling names.

"Isaac Ambernot." The principal says as Isaac gets up and walks on stage. A few more people go up, and Zoey gets called.

"Zoey Danston." Zoey walks up stage and ruffles her black dress.

"Cameron Hill."

I sit there as they approach my name.

"Alexis Hughes..." The principal says. I take a deep breath and get up and walk onstage. I hear a loud noise and I look at the crowd and smile.

I see all of Team Crafted, and my family, cheering as I grabbed my diploma. Everyone looked back and Isaac started freaking out.

"It's Team Crafted! Oh my gosh!" Isaac says as I walk down. I sit down behind him and he turns around.

"You're family is awesome!" Isaac says and I blush.

I go outside and Jerome hands me flowers and I am embraced by hugs. I see Isaac, Cameron, and Zoey in the corner of my eyes and I walk over to them, the Team following me.

"This is Issac, Zoey, and Cameron, my new friends!" I say, and Ashley looks at me confused.

"What about Megan and Katlynn?" She asks and I shrug.

"They weren't real friends..." I say with a smile as Isaac, Cameron, and Zoey hug me.

"Geek Group unite!" Zoey screams and we all fistbump. I laugh and we exchange numbers, and find out that we're going to the same school.

"Best friends forever!" Cameron says and we all laugh as I wave goodbye.

I run over to Ashley and she hugs me.

"You're growing so big!" She says as she lets go of me and takes the flowers for me.

"I'm learning from you!" I say with a smile.

"Beacuse I am the best godmother ever, am I right?!" Ashley says with a smile. I stroke my imaginary beard.

"That is true...because you're young...only what? 40?" I ask and Ashley gasps.

"I am 29 for your knowledge!" Ashley says as she playfully punches me.

"I remember when I was only 15...I met your dad. And when I was 17, I met your mother!" Ashley says and I smile.

"Those were the days..." Ashley says with a smile as I hug her and she smiles.

**I mean...won't Ashley and Jerome be the best god parents ever! Ashley is responsible and Jerome is immature!**

**Sushi out!**


	30. The End

**I hope you are all ready for the last chapter to Tell Me, sequel to A Canadian Secret. This is a short one, but really important.**

**(Alexis' POV)**

I sit there reading a book when Jason comes up to me, followed by a reddish haired kid, and Isaac.

"Hey honey..." Isaac says as he hands me flowers and kisses me. He's the best husband ever. We started dating Sophomore year of high school and he asked me to marry him Senior year.

"Mom! Meet my new friend, Jordan!" Jason says as he shows me Jordan.

"Im Jordan Baxter Lenson!" He says with a smile.

"Two names?" I ask him, leaning down to him.

"Yeah! My parents are Baxter and my grandma Amy, is Lensen!" He says with a smile. My face freezes and I smile.

I drop off Jordan at his house and I go inside his house. It's a nice two-story with 3 bedrooms. I go to the kitchen and see a woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Amy..." I say. She looks up and smiles.

"Who are you?" She asks me. I smile.

"My name is Alexis. You're Amelia Lensen, correct?" I ask her and she nods.

"Do I know you?" She asks me. I nod my head.

"You know my mom. You guys used to be best friends, then she left. Her name was Juliet Carver..." I say and she drops her spoon.

"Are you the product of Juliet and Mitch Hughes?" She asks me with a smile. I nod my head and she jumps up and runs to me.

"Tell your mother I said hi!" She says as she hugs me. I nod my head.

"My mom always talked about you, said you were her first friend..." I say and Amy smiles and nods.

"She moved in and I went to meet her. I was so fashionable back then. Late teens. Now I'm in my late 50's!" She says with a laugh.

"It was nice to meet you..." Amy says as I start walking torwards the door.

"You too..." I say with a smile as I close the door behind me.

**So, that was Amy from A Canadian Secret! Nice way to end the story, right?**

**And that concludes, the end of A Canadian Secret and Tell Me!**

**If you haven't read all my fanfictions:**

**Forever- A Team Crafted/Mashley FanFiction ( story/story_ ?storyid=10284767&chapter=1 )**

**A Canadian Secret- A BajanCanadian FanFiction**

**( story/story_ ?storyid=10401822&chapter=1 )**

**A Life Without You- A BajanCanadian Short Story**

**( story/story_ ?storyid=10492732&chapter=1 )**

**Sushi out!**


	31. Omegle Meetup!

**Hey guys! Quick word!**

**So I will be doing an Omegle thing for fun to meet you guys because why not?!**

**This is being posted on my stories as a chapter!**

**Follow me on Twitter **** sanapavlotsky ****or Instagram Sushilover_8 to know when I will do the Omegle!**

**It will be sometime tomorrow around 1 PM California time so go on Omegle!**

**Key words: Sushi, ACS, fanfiction, forever, mulie**

**Hope to see you there! Bai!**

**Sushi out! :D**


End file.
